In A Different World
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: what if the events in Hamato Yoshi's life were different. How would that effect our favorite teen turtles? Read more to find out. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N alrighty then folks I'm back with a new TMNT story. Its definitely an AU and takes place with the 2012 gang. But anyways here's ch 1 of my story. Enjoy and as always I don't own TMNT or its characters I only own my OC's. Oh and BTW in this story Karai is not Splinter's daughter.**

**In A Different ****World**

**Ch 1 A Threat**

A man in his early 30's with jet black hair and thoughtful brown eyes was thinking. Earlier that day his wife had come to him with a proposal. "I think its time for our boys to begin their training Yoshi," a beautiful women with long silky black hair and kind black eyes said to her husband.

"They are still very young Shen," Hamato Yoshi said, looking at his four young sons, who were playing off to the side.

"Yes I know this," Tang Shen said with a smile. "But did you not tell me that you were just five years old when you began your training?"

"Yes this is true," Yoshi said with a smile of his own. "But Michelangelo and Donatello are only four and three. They may not be able to do as much as Leonardo and Raphael."

"Donatello has always been very quick to learn," Shen pointed out. "He is very bright. And I am certain Michelangelo will follow his older brothers' leads. They will be fine Yoshi."

"Very well," Yoshi said with a nod. "Then I shall begin their training at once." Shen smiled, grateful that her husband had listened to her.

"Boys!" she called, gaining the attention of her sons. "Please come here. Your father has something very important to tell you." With that the four young boys quickly came up to their parents.

"What is it Mommy?" a young boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes asked.

"Leonardo would you and your brothers like to begin your training?" Yoshi asked.

"Training?" a second young boy with light brown hair that fell slightly over his forehead and dark brown eyes asked.

"Yes Raphael," Yoshi said with a smile. "I feel you and your brothers are ready."

"Yea!" Leonardo exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Finally," Raphael said. "I thought we'd never get to train."

"Hmm I thought you two would be excited," Yoshi said with a smile. Then he looked at his two younger sons, who were looking at him with confusion.

"Donatello," Yoshi said, kneeling down so he was eye level with the two younger boys. "Michelangelo do you understand what's happening?"

"Yes Daddy I do," a young, skinny boy with jet black hair and black eyes said. "I'm just a little scared. What if I'm no good a being a ninja?"

"You never know unless you try my son," Yoshi said with a smile. Donatello smiled back, knowing his father would never lead him wrong.

"Michelangelo," Shen said to her youngest son. "Do you understand what training is honey?"

"Uh huh," a small boy who had light brown hair and light brown eyes said. "It means we're gonna be awesome ninjas like Daddy is! But we gotta work real hard at it. Right Daddy?" Michelangelo looked at his father, who smiled proudly at the three year old.

"That is very good Michelangelo," Yoshi said, picking up his youngest and giving him a hug. Michelangelo giggled and hugged his father's neck.

"Daddy are we gonna train now?" Leonardo asked.

"We better be," Raphael muttered, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Raph," Leonardo hissed, glaring at his twin brother.

"Make me Leo," Raphael hissed back, glaring right back at Leonardo.

"Boys that is enough!" Yoshi said firmly, causing his oldest boys to instantly be quiet. "And to answer your question Leonardo: we will begin training tomorrow morning. Since you, Raphael and Donatello attend school you will do your training before school starts and again after homework is finished. And Michelangelo will be training with me while you are at school." Even though Donatello was a year younger than Leonardo and Raphael he was able to begin Kindergarten with them due to his high IQ.

"Goody I can't wait!" Leonardo exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

"Me either!" Michelangelo cried out as he and Leonardo both began to dance happily. It wasn't long before Raphael and Donatello joined in and all four boys were dancing happily. Shen and Yoshi both smiled at the sight. But their happy moment didn't last long. Soon the door burst open and a very unhappy looking man with short black hair and cold black eyes came storming in, followed closely by a young girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. When the boys saw the man their eyes went wide and Michelangelo and Donatello quickly ran to their mother, who picked up Michelangelo and pulled Donatello close. Leonardo and Raphael looked at the man with wide eyes and stood behind Yoshi, who was staring at the man with surprise.

"Saki!" Yoshi exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Hello Yoshi," Oroku Saki said coldly. "Shen."

"Hello Saki," Shen said flatly. "Its been quite some time since we saw you." Then she noticed the girl, who was hiding behind Saki. "Hello little one," Shen said with a smile. "And what is your name?"

"Karai," the girl said softly.

"You have a child," Yoshi said to Saki, the surprise once again coming out.

"Yes I have a daughter," Saki confirmed. "Her mother recently died so we decided to come back to where I grew up."

"I am sorry to hear that Saki," Yoshi said, shaking his head sadly. Saki said nothing. Instead he stared at Leonardo and Raphael, who were still behind their father. Then he looked at Donatello and Michelangelo. "I see you and Shen have been very busy," Saki commented.

"Yes we have been," Yoshi said with a nod. "But I have to ask Saki why have you come back? The last time we saw each other was not a pleasant experience."

"Have you come to apologize for the way you behaved?" Shen demanded.

"Shen perhaps we should not have this conversation in front of the little ones," Yoshi suggested.

"Leonardo please take your brothers in the other room and play," Shen said as she put Michelangelo down.

"Ok Mommy," Leonardo said as he took Michelangelo by the hand and went in the other room with Donatello and Raphael right behind him.

"Father may I go with them?" Karai asked, hoping her father would allow her to play.

"Go," was Saki's answer, knowing the conversation he was about to have wasn't going to be pleasant. Karai smiled and quickly ran into the other room to play with the boys. Once the children were gone Saki turned to Yoshi and Shen saying, "I regret nothing I said at your wedding."

"Why am I not surprised?" Shen said, crossing her arms.

"I still love you Shen," Saki declared, taking Shen's hand. Both Shen and Yoshi were shocked at this action. But that shock quickly wore off.

"Saki you are wasting your time if that is the reason you have come back," Shen snapped yanking her hand away. "It is like I said to you a million times before: I love Yoshi. He is my husband and the father of my sons."

"We belong together Shen," Saki protested. "And you told me before you got married that you loved me as well."

"I was confused," Shen declared. "I was scared about getting married. But I was wrong Saki. I never loved you. I am sorry if I mislead you. But you seamed to have moved on. After all you have a daughter now."

"I was never in love with Karai's mother," Saki said. "She knew this when I approached her with the idea of us having a child together. I have always loved you Shen. And I will not stop until you are mine!:

"That is enough Saki!" Yoshi said, getting between his wife and former friend. "I will not allow you to speak to my wife in such a way! If you cannot respect her or myself then I am afraid I am going to have to insist that you leave!"

"This isn't over," Saki declared, his voice low and threatening. "I promise you that. This is far from the end." With that Saki headed towards the other room to collect his daughter.

**A/N well folks how'd you like the first chapter? Let me know in a review please.**


	2. A Horrible Twist

**A/N Wow you all thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. Here's ch 2 for you.**

**Ch 2 A Horrible Twist**

While the grown ups were having their heated discussion the children were enjoying themselves. "Hiya!" Mikey exclaimed when he saw Karai approaching them. "My name is Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey!"

"Hi Mikey," Karai said softly. "My name is Karai."

"Nice to meet you Karai," Donnie said with a smile. "My name is Donatello. But my friends call me Donnie."

"And I am Raphael," Raph said, pushing his younger brother away. "Raph to my friends."

"Raph quit being mean to Donnie," Leo said, pushing his twin.

"You better not push me again Leo!" Raph snarled, his dark brown eyes stormy.

"Then quit being a meanie!" Leo said, putting his hands on his hips. Karai giggled at the brothers.

"You guys are funny," the six year old said with another giggle.

"You wanna pway wif us Karai?" Mikey asked.

"Sure!" Karai said, excited at the chance to play with kids around her age. With that the five young ones began to play. But their fun was short lived. After playing for about a half hour the door burst open, startling the children. Saki came storming in followed closely by Shen and Yoshi.

"We are leaving Karai!" Saki boomed.

"But Father I was having fun," Karai protested.

"I said we are leaving!" Saki thundered, causing Karai to shake. Saki grabbed Karai by her wrist and lifted her roughly off the ground.

"Hey!" Leo cried out when he heard Karai cry out in pain. "Leave her alone you big meanie!"

"Shut up you brat!" Saki cried out, hitting Leo hard and causing him to fall.

"That is enough Saki!" Yoshi shouted as Shen ran to Leo and scooped the crying child up and held him close. Donnie and Mikey were hiding behind a plant while Raph was resisting the urge to hit Saki after seeing him hurt his brother. "You need to leave! Now! You are lucky your daughter is here otherwise I would teach you a very valuable lesson about hurting my children!"

"Well then," Saki said, letting go of Karai and facing Yoshi. "Let us pretend the children are not here. I have been waiting for a chance to show you who is the better ninja."

"I will not subject innocent children to such violence," Yoshi declared.

"There will be a day," Saki declared as he grabbed Karai once again and dragged her out of the house. "I promise you. There will be a day Hamato Yoshi when you will pay dearly for crossing me." With that Saki was gone dragging a terrified Karai with him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night Yoshi and Shen were tucking their children in for the night. Leo had settled down after being hit and had only received a small bruise on his cheek. "Goodnight Leonardo," Shen said, kissing the top of her son's head. "I love you very much."

"I love you too Mommy," Leo said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Raphael," Shen said, going over to Raph's bed, which was right next to Leo's. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Raph said, giving Shen a hug followed by a kiss. "And I am really sorry I did nothing to stop that scary man."

"Oh Raphael there was nothing you could have done," Shen declared, brushing her son's light brown hair out of his eyes. "Saki is not a well man. I am just thankful nothing to terrible happened. But please do not worry about it."

"Ok Mommy," Raph said with a yawn. "Night Mommy."

"Good night my sons," Shen said as she turned on their night light and shut the door. Shen saw Yoshi emerging from Donnie's room.

"He is asleep," Yoshi whispered. "And so is Michelangelo. Thankfully they were not to upset about what happened before. How are Leonardo and Raphael?"

"Asleep," Shen said as she and her husband walked back to their room. "Luckily they were not to traumatized about what happened. But I am worried Yoshi. Saki was so angry when he left. And after he struck Leonardo I fear he may try to harm the boys."

"I will not allow anything to happen to our sons," Yoshi declared with passion. "As long as there is a breath left in me they will be safe. I promise you that Shen."

"I know you will Yoshi," Shen said with a smile and she and Yoshi got into their bed. "Goodnight my love," Shen said, giving Yoshi a kiss.

"Sleep well my darling," Yoshi said with a smile. "I love you."

"And I you," Shen said as she turned off their light and layed down to get some sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Shen awoke to the smell of smoke. Sitting up and bed Shen gasped as she saw black smoke all around her. "Yoshi wake up!" Shen shrieked, shaking her husband. "There is a fire!"

"The boys!" Yoshi cried out as he and Shen dashed out of bed and raced towards their bedroom door. When they opened the door to their horror they saw flames outside.

"Oh Yoshi what are we going to do?" Shen asked, the fear clear in her voice.

"You must go," Yoshi said, grabbing his wife's wrist and pulling her towards the window and opening it.

"I will not leave without the boys!" Shen cried out.

"I will get the boys!" Yoshi cried. "I want you to be safe."

"I will not leave my children Yoshi!" Shen shouted. Yoshi started to protest but suddenly he heard Leo cry out, "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!"

"We are here Leonardo!" Shen cried out, running over to the door. Leo ran into the room, dragging a sobbing Mikey behind him.

"Leonardo where are Raphael and Donatello?!" Yoshi cried out.

"Raph ran to Donnie's room to help him while I help Mikey," Leo explained through a coughing fit he was having.

"Come boys we must get you out," Shen said, going over to the window and picking up Mikey and gently dropping him out. She picked up Leo and began to do the same.

"But Mommy what about Donnie and Raph?" Leo asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"I will get your brothers Leonardo," Yoshi said. "You stay with your mother."

"Yoshi I want to help," Shen began.

"Stay with Leonardo and Michelangelo," Yoshi instructed. "You must keep them safe. I will find our other sons." Shen began to protest but she quickly realized Yoshi was right. So she climbed out the window and scooped her two sons up and carried them to the safety of the woods that was near their home.

"Mommy I am scared," Mikey said, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Me too," Leo whispered.

"Do not worry my little ones," Shen said, hugging her boys tight. "Everything will be alright. I promise you that." The two boys nodded and the trio anxiously awaited the return of Yoshi and the other boys.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Yoshi was desperately trying to find his sons. But the fire and smoke was very thick and Yoshi could barely see his own hand in front of his face. "Raphael!" he called through his coughing fit. "Donatello! Where are you?!"

"Daddy!" came a muffled voice. "Daddy over here!" Yoshi rushed towards the voice and he saw Donnie through the thick smoke.

"Donatello!" Yoshi cried out, pulling his son close to him. "Where is Raphael?!"

"He fell down," Donnie said, through a coughing fit. "I think he got hurt!"

"Where is he?!" Yoshi cried out.

"Over here!" Donnie shouted, pulling Yoshi over to where Raphael was. To Yoshi's horror he saw his son was unconscious. Yoshi picked up his injured son and held him close.

"Stay with me Donatello!" Yoshi shouted. "Grab my kimono! We must leave at once!" Donnie nodded and grabbed Yoshi's kimono and they headed for the door. But their was debris falling and the fire was getting hotter. Suddenly a beam fell and nearly hit Donnie. Yoshi quickly grabbed his son and scooped him up, preventing him from getting harmed. Yoshi was coughing madly by now and he was struggling not to pass out. He knew he had to get his sons out. Just then a beam fell and hit Yoshi's shoulder, burning him. Yoshi fell and dropped Raph and Donnie in the process. But he quickly recovered and picked his sons up, ignoring the searing pain he was feeling. He could see the door and quickly opened it and ran outside. Dropping to his knees Yoshi placed Raph and Donnie on the ground as he gasped in air.

"Daddy are you ok?" Donnie asked, his black eyes filled with concern. As much as Yoshi wanted to comfort his four year old son he didn't have the energy to do so. Yoshi layed on the ground trying to make his coughing fit stop. He could see the sky become blurry and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. Yoshi could hear Donnie calling out to him and he wanted so badly to respond. He looked at his son, who had tears rolling down his face. That was the last thing he saw before the world went black.

**A/n well folks ch 2 in now complete. How'd you all like it? Let me know in a review please**


	3. Fleeing

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them. Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Ch 3 Fleeing**

Yoshi could hear someone calling his name. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in a bed with his left shoulder bandaged. Looking over he saw Shen sitting beside him. "Oh Yoshi I was so scared I lost you!" Shen cried out as she gently embraced her husband.

"Shen what has happened?" Yoshi asked. "And where are the boys? Are they alright?"

"The boys are just fine," Shen reassured her husband. "Raphael had quite the bump on his head and some minor burns. But he will be just fine as will our other sons. But they are quite worried about you."

"Where are we?" Yoshi asked, looking around at the unfamiliar room. "Surly this is not the hospital."

"No it is not," Shen confirmed. "This is a safe house. We were brought here."

"A safe house?" Yoshi said, clearly confused. "I do not understand. Why.."

"The fire was no accident Yoshi," Shen informed her husband. "It was set intentionally."

"By whom?" Yoshi asked, shocked that someone would try to harm him and his family.

"Saki did this Yoshi," Shen said. "He tired to murder us all."

"I always knew Saki was a bit unhinged," Yoshi said, shaking his head. "But I cannot believe he would do something this evil to us."

"Well believe it," a voice said. Yoshi looked and saw a short, slightly overweight old man with stringy black hair that was tired up in a bun and dark brown eyes standing there. "You are lucky my home is close by," the man continued. "My sons saw the entire thing. They are the ones who saved you and your family. And they are also the ones that saw Oroku Saki flee the scene minutes earlier."

"I am sorry but who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"Forgive me," the man said. "I am Ito Reo and you are in my home."

"I humbly thank you for saving my family," Yoshi said, bowing his head to Reo. "But where are my sons?" As if one cue the door banged opened and the four boys came running in followed closely by two tall well built men with jet black hair and jet black eyes.

"Ah right on time," Reo said with a laugh as he watched the boys embraced their father, being careful not to hurt his injured shoulder.

"Oh my sons I am so glad you are not injured," Yoshi said as he held his boys tight.

"Daddy I was so scared!" Donatello cried out. "I thought you were dead!"

"I am so sorry for scaring you like that Donatello," Yoshi said, giving his second youngest son's head a kiss. "Are you alright Raphael?" Yoshi looked at his second oldest son when he said this.

"I sure am Daddy!" Raphael said with a smile. "No stupid fire is gonna bring me down!" Yoshi smiled and gently ruffled Raphael's hair, causing him to giggle.

"That fire sure was scary," Michelangelo whispered, snuggling into Yoshi's chest.

"I am sorry you boys had to go through that," Yoshi said, his voice full of regret.

"We are just glad you are alright Daddy," Leonardo said. Yoshi smiled and put his hand on Leonardo's cheek.

"We owe you a debt of thanks," Yoshi said, looking at Reo and his sons.

"You owe us nothing Yoshi," Reo said with a smile. "But if it is alright with you and Shen my sons Riku and Kaito can get the boys settled in their beds."

"I can do that," Shen offered. "They are not your responsibility."

"It is our pleasure," Riku said with a smile. "Come children let us go to bed."

"Night Mommy," the boys said, giving their parents hugs and kisses. "Night Daddy. We love you."

"We love you too boys," Shen and Yoshi said as their boys left with Riku and Kaito.

"Now then," Reo said once the boys were gone. "I feel there is something that must be discussed. And that is keeping you and your boys safe."

"I fear that we cannot stay here," Shen said. "Saki knows this place well and knowing him he will try to kill us again once he finds out we all survived."

"Yes I fear you are right," Yoshi said with a nod. "We must find a place where we will be safe."

"If I may suggest something," Reo said, causing Shen and Yoshi to look over at him. "I have another son that lives in New York. He is quite well off and has many connections. I have already contacted him and he said he is more than willing to help your family."

"America?" Shen said with surprise. "I do not think..."

"It would be the last place Saki would look for you all," Reo pointed out. "And my son, Haru said that he can arrange green cards for all of you until you can get citizenship. And he has a house that he is willing to let you all live in. And he owns a very successful Marital Arts studio where he has need for a teacher in ninjitsu so you will have a job Yoshi. And there are very good school systems for the boys. And they will have a tutor to help them learn English."

"I.." Yoshi stammered, shocked at Reo's very generous offer. "I cannot thank you enough Reo. But I must ask why you are doing this?"

"I knew your father very well Yoshi," Reo said with a smile. "He was always very good to me and my family and I always vowed if I could ever help him or his family out then I would."

"And we are very grateful," Shen said with a smile. "But we must discuss this."

"Of course," Reo said. "I will give you some privacy." With that the man left, leaving Shen and Yoshi alone. After he was gone Yoshi spoke, "Shen we must go to America. It is the only way our boys will be safe."

"But it is so far Yoshi," Shen said, wringing her hands together nervously. "I do not think we should travel that far. There are other places that are closer that we will be safe."

"Yes but Saki will never think to look for us in America," Yoshi pointed out. "And New York is filled with millions of people. Not to mention Reo's very generous offer."

"Yes that is true," Shen said with a sigh. "Alright we will go first thing in the morning."

"Thank you my love," Yoshi said, giving his wife a kiss. "You will not regret this." Shen smiled at her husband as she climbed into bed with him. It wasn't long before the couple was fast asleep."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two weeks later the family had arrived in America by boat which was deemed safer than traveling by plane. Reo had arranged things with his son and the Hamatos were met by Haru. "Hello you must be Hamato Yoshi," Haru said with a smile. "I am Ito Haru. Welcome to America."

"Thank you Haru," Yoshi said with a smile. "This is my wife Shen and our sons: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"Hello everyone," Haru said with a smile.

"We cannot thank you enough for this," Shen said as she adjusted her grip on Michelangelo, who was sound asleep in his mother's arms.

"There is no need for thanks," Haru said. "I will retrieve your belongings and then we will head to my home to discuss what will be happening. I will return shortly." With that the Asian man took his leave.

"Come let us sit for a moment," Yoshi said, motioning for his family to follow him to some creates.

"Daddy can we explore please?" Raphael asked.

"I do not want you getting lost Raphael," Yoshi said. "We are in a new country and you do not know the language yet."

"Please Daddy we won't go far," Raphael begged.

"Very well," Yoshi said, looking at Shen who nodded. "But do not go out of our sight. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," the brothers said together. By now Michelangelo had woken up and was anxious to go with his brothers.

"And please keep an eye on Michelangelo," Shen called out as her sons began to explore. "Oh Yoshi I hope Haru does not take very long," Shen said. "This place is crawling with rats." Shen shuddered as a pair of rats crawled across her and Yoshi's feet.

"Do not worry Shen," Yoshi began. "I am sure..." But before he could finish his thought he heard a crash followed by the boys screaming in pain. Shen and Yoshi immediately jumped to their feet and ran to their sons. And when they reached them they were shocked at what they saw.

**A/N well folks ch 3 in finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	4. A Shocking Development

**A/N alrighty then folks I'm back with a new chapter. The usual thanks for the reviews/alerts. Here's ch 4 for you all. Enjoy**

**Ch 4 A Shocking ****Development**

As Shen and Yoshi were having their conversation the boys were doing some exploring. "Hey lookie," Donnie said, running over to a clear create. "There's baby turtles in here," the four year old boy said, reaching in and pulling one of the turtles out his black eyes filled with excitement.

"Donnie don't touch that," Leo said, taking the turtle from his brother and putting in back in the create.

"He he I like turtles," Mikey said with a giggle as he grabbed a turtle out and held it close. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy will let us keep one?"

"No dummy," Raph snapped, snatching the turtle and dropping in back in its create. "These aren't ours. So keep your grubby mits off of them. You might get us in trouble."

"Ah be quiet you doddie head," Mikey said with a laugh, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. Raph growled at his brother and tried to hit him. Only he missed and Mikey ran away laughing. "Ha ha! Ha ha! Missed me!" he taunted as he ran. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and ran into another create, which shattered on the ground. Silver containers with the letters TGRI printed on them spilled out. Inside was a green glowing liquid.

"Whoa neat," Donnie said, picking up the canister. However he picked up a broken canister and it leaked all over his arms. "Ew yuck!" the dark headed boy cried out, throwing the canister on the ground, shattering it. The contents splashed out all over Leo, Raph and Mikey, who were standing near by.

"Ew this stuff is nasty," Leo cried out, trying to wipe the goo off of him. But the goo was sticky and refused to come off no matter how hard he tried to get it off of him.

"And tingaly," Mikey said, with a shudder as the goo ran down his arms.

"Hey what's happening?" Raph cried out as the goo began to glow. Before anyone could respond a searing pain washed over the boys and they cried out in pain. After what felt like an eternity the pain stopped.

"That was really weird," Leo said, scratching his head. But when he did he was shocked that he had no hair on his head. "What the heck?" he cried out, looking at his hand, which were green and only had three fingers. "What happened?" he wondered.

"Good question," Raph said. Leo turned to his twin and was shocked to see his brother had turned into a turtle. "Raph you...you.." Leo stammered.

"Yeah I know," Raph whispered. "I'm a turtle. But guess what Leo? You're a turtle too."

"I am?" Leo said, shocked at what his brother was saying. Going over to the water Leo looked at his reflection and gasped when he saw the face of a turtle looking back at him. "What happened to us?" he shouted, his brown eyes wide.

"I think we got mutated," came Donnie's voice. Leo and Raph looked over and saw Donnie holding Mikey's hand. Both boys had also been turned into a turtle. Leo started to speak but before he could he heard Shen and Yoshi call their names.

"Mommy! Daddy! Over here!" Leo called out.

"Uh Leo I think Mommy and Daddy might be in for a shock," Donnie said, indicating their new forms.

"I think we look neat," Mikey declared with a smile. Before anyone could respond Shen and Yoshi came running. When they saw the boys their eyes went wide with shock and they gasped.

"Boys?" Yoshi whispered, his brown eyes wide.

"Hi Daddy!" Mikey cried out. "Hi Mommy!" Mikey hugged Shen's waist. "We're turtles now!" the three year old declared.

"Yes we can see that," Shen said as she pulled Mikey and Donnie close. "But how did this happen?" she asked.

"From that goop," Raph said, pointing to where the spilled mutagen was. Yoshi walked over to the goo to examine it.

"No Daddy don't touch it!" Donnie cried out. "It'll mutate you!" But his cry came a second to late as Yoshi put his finger in the goo.

"What is this?!" Yoshi cried out as the goo began to glow. Seconds later Yoshi cried out in pain as the mutagen took full affect.

"Yoshi!" Shen cried out, running over to her husband. The four brothers grabbed onto each other, terrified to what was happening to their father. "Yoshi!" Shen cried out again as she reached her husband. "Yoshi are you..." Shen began. But she stopped mid sentence as she saw what her husband had turned into. "Oh Yoshi," Shen gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Standing before her was a giant rat.

"Shen what is..." Yoshi began, reaching out for his wife. But when he extended his arm he was shocked to see brown fur on it and claws on his hands. Reaching up Yoshi felt his face, which was also fur covered. Running over to the water Yoshi looked down and saw a rat's face staring back at him. Yoshi screamed in horror and jumped backwards. "I..I am a rat," Yoshi stammered.

"Daddy?" came Leo's timid voice. "Daddy are you alright?" Yoshi looked over and saw his sons standing in front of him a mixture of fear, concern and sadness on their faces.

"Yes Leonardo I am alright," Yoshi said, going over to Leo and pulling him close. It wasn't long before his other sons joined in on the hug.

"Boys how did this happen?" Yoshi asked, after a few minutes.

"We were playing," Raph said, his voice coming out soft. "And we accidentally knocked over a create and those canisters came crashing out. And...and..." Raph's voice broke and he stopped talking as the tears threatened to come out.

"And a whole lot of that icky green goo spilled all over us," Mikey finished after Raph became to upset to continue.

"It was an accident Daddy," Donnie chimed in. "Are we in trouble?"

"No boys you are not in trouble," Yoshi said with a smile. Just then they heard Haru calling their names. Moments later Haru came walking around the corner.

"Ah there you all are," the Asian man said with a smile. "I am ready to.." But he stopped mid sentence when he saw Yoshi and the boys. "Wh..what happened?" Haru stammered, his black eyes wide.

"There was a bit of an accident," Yoshi said, taking a step forward. Haru back away from Yoshi, his eyes wide with horror. "Haru please," Yoshi began, taking another step forward. But to his shock Haru pulled a gun on him.

"Stay back!" he shouted, aiming the gun at Yoshi. "Stay back freak or I will shoot you!"

"Haru please it is still Yoshi," Shen said, trying to get the man to calm down. But Haru once again surprised everyone when he grabbed Shen by her wrist.

"Do not worry Shen," Haru said as he back away pulling Shen with him. "I will protect you from them!"

"Haru please let me go!" Shen cried out, trying to pull away from the man. "They are my family! They will not harm me! Or you either!" But Haru paid her no attention as he continued to drag her away.

"Shen!" Yoshi cried out as he ran to save his wife. But Haru fired a shot at Yoshi, which barly missed him.

"Mommy!" Leo, Donnie and Mikey cried out, tears going down their faces as they saw their mother being dragged away.

"Yoshi!" Shen cried out as she struggled to get away. "Boys! Haru let me go!" Shen kicked at Haru but once again it was to no avail.

"Leave my Mommy alone!" Raph cried out, his anger taking over. The five year old charged at Haru, who aimed his gun at the child.

"Raphael no!" Yoshi cried out, running over to save his son. But he was too late and Haru fired at the child and Raph fell to the ground in a heap where he remained still.

**A/N well folks once again I'm leaving you all with a cliffie. Sorry not sorry lol. But I do hope you all enjoyed ch 4. Review please.**


	5. A New Home

**A/N I'm back with another chapter everyone. The usual thanks are in order for the reviews. Here's ch 5 for you. Enjoy**

**Ch 5 A New Home**

"Raphael!" Shen and Yoshi cried out as they saw their son fall to the ground.

"Raph!" Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo cried out, their eyes wide.

"You shot my baby!" Shen snarled, the rage flashing in her black eyes. Shen let out a furious cry and shoved Haru away from her, causing him to release her wrist. "I will end you!" Shen growled, balling her fists up tight. But before she could act suddenly Haru went flying through the air and into a near by create, knocking him out cold. Shen turned and saw a furious Yoshi standing there, his brown eyes filled with rage.

"Come Shen we must go!" Yoshi said, grabbing his wife by her hand and running. Yoshi quickly scooped up the injured Raphael and grabbed Donatello with his other arm. Shen quickly scooped up the terrified Leonardo and Michelangelo and ran with them as well.

"Yoshi where are we going?!" Shen cried as they ran.

"We must find a place where the boys will be safe!" Yoshi cried. They ran until they saw an abandoned subway tunnel. They heard Haru running after them cursing at them the entire time.

"When I find you freaks you are all dead!" the man snarled.

"Daddy I'm scared," Donatello whispered as he buried his face in Yoshi's shoulder.

"Me too," Michelangelo said as he hugged Shen's neck tightly.

"It is alright my sons," Yoshi said. "We will be safe down here." With that Yoshi and Shen moved a board and ran through in, making sure the closed it back up behind them. Hiding in the shadows they heard Haru just outside. Holding their sons close Yoshi and Shen held their breaths as they heard Haru searching the area for them. Just then they heard a phone ringing. Haru answered in and after talking for a few minutes Haru turned and left the area. After waiting for a few minutes Yoshi and Shen let out their breaths.

"That was really scary," Michelangelo whispered as he once again hugged Shen's neck tightly.

"Oh Yoshi what are we going to do," Shen whispered as she pulled Donatello and Leonardo close to her as well.

"We must stay hidden," Yoshi declared. "It is to dangerous for the boys to be seen."

"But where will we stay?" Shen wondered as they walked.

"This place is very well hidden," Yoshi commented, looking around the area. "I think this will make a fine home for us." Yoshi and his family entered a tunnel, which was filled with abandoned subway cars. Yoshi found a switch and to his great surprise the lights turned on. "It may not be the cleanest," Yoshi commented. "But there is plenty of room here." Yoshi saw a sink and turned it on and after a few minutes clean water came flowing out. "Yes this will do," Yoshi said with a nod.

"But Daddy its so dirty," Donatello said, running his finger over a dusty car.

"We can fix that," Shen said with a smile, putting her arm around Donatello. "I am sure that with the proper care we can make this place our home. But first we must make sure Raphael is alright."

"I'm ok Mommy," came Raphael's voice. Shen turned and to her surprise she saw Raphael was awake. Yoshi was applying bandages to his son's chest, which had a small crack down the front.

"Oh Raphael I was so worried!" Shen cried out, running over to her son and embracing him.

"Luckily the hardness of the plastron prevented the bullet from doing to much damage," Yoshi said. "But the shell will never heal properly I am afraid."

"Goody I'm gonna have a scar," Raphael said with a grin. Shen and Yoshi smiled, grateful that their son wasn't more seriously injured. Just then they heard a loud rumble. Looking over they saw Michelangelo rubbing his stomach.

"My tummy is grumbly," the three year old said.

"Mine too," Leonardo said, rubbing his stomach which let out a loud rumble.

"Yoshi we must find food for them," Shen said.

"I cannot go out looking like this," Yoshi said, gesturing to himself.

"I will find us food," Shen said, reaching in her kimono pocket and pulling out her wallet. "Luckily I saw a place that will exchange Yens for dollars."

"Be careful my love," Yoshi said, embracing his wife.

"I will," Shen said with a smile. "Luckily my English is good enough to speak with the natives." With that Shen began to leave.

"Can I come Mommy?" Leonardo asked.

"Me too," Michelangelo chimed in.

"I am sorry boys but it is to dangerous," Shen said, her voice full of regret. "I will return as soon as I can. Be good for Daddy." With that Shen took her leave.

"Well then boys," Yoshi said, smiling at his sons. "I think we should get to cleaning our new home." The boys started to object but quickly thought better of it. So grabbing some old rags that were nearby the family began to clean their new home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Shen returned with a cart full of supplies. To her great surprise she saw the place was much cleaner. Yoshi emerged from one of the rooms and smiled at his wife. "I see your trip was successful," he said.

"Yes it was," Shen said with a smile. "And I saw several places that were hiring. I spoke with a women at a local store that sells martial art supplies. She is willing to give me a job. No questions asked."

"That is a relief," Yoshi said with a sigh. "The boys are asleep. They worked hard helping me clean and it has been a very tiring day."

"Yes it has been quite the day," Shen said with a sigh of her own.

"Come we should get some sleep," Yoshi said, motioning for Shen to follow him. He opened a subway car and to Shen's surprise she found it had been turned into a makeshift bed. "This should do for now," Yoshi said, laying down. Shen smiled and laid beside her husband. Yoshi put his arms around his wife. But he accidentally scratched her with his claws causing her to gasp in pain. "I am sorry Shen!" Yoshi cried out, pulling his arms away.

"It is alright Yoshi," Shen said, rubbing her scratched arms. "You did not mean to hurt me."

"But I did," Yoshi said, putting his head in his hands. Shen sat beside her husband and put her arm around him. But to her surprise he pulled away and stood up. "This is not fair to you," Yoshi said. "You were not made into a monster like I was. You should not have to live down here."

"Yoshi you are not a monster," Shen said, standing up and facing her husband. "You are still the man I love and my husband."

"I am not a man," Yoshi said softly, as he looked at his hands. "I am more beast than man."

"That is not true Yoshi," Shen said firmly. "While it is true that the outside has changed but the inside has not. And that is what really matters." Yoshi looked up at his wife, who caressed his cheek lovingly. "I love you Yoshi," Shen said. "Rat or human I love you all the same. Just as I love our boys the same. And they need us to be strong for them. After all they have gone through a great change as well. Not only physically but emotionally as well. We must be there for them no matter what. We must be strong for them. They need us. And I will not abandon them. Or you."

"And we will be," Yoshi declared, taking his wife's hand. "Tomorrow I will begin their training. That way they will be able to defend themselves if the need ever arises."

"Agreed," Shen said with a nod. "Now that this has been settled I suggest we get some sleep." Yoshi nodded and gave his wife a kiss. Then the couple laid down to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N well folks ch 5 is done. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. Ten Years Later

**A/N TMNTTLK lover here with another chapter for all my wonderful readers and reviewers out there. Thank you all so much for your support. I greatly appreciate it. Sorry for the delay but the holidays get really crazy for me. Enjoy ch 6**

**Ch 6 Ten Years Later**

Time passed quickly for the Hamato clan. Yoshi had stuck to his word and had begun training his children in the art of ninjitsu. Shen had begun work at the martial arts shop and had brought home some weapons she had purchased with her discount. The couple had also been making sure their sons didn't fall behind with their studies, which included learning English. This was a very special day in the Hamato household. It was the day Leo and Raph were turning 15. This was also the day Yoshi decide he would allow his sons to venture to the surface. But first he had to discuss this with his wife. "Shen I feel our boys are ready to go to the surface," Yoshi was saying.

"Oh Yoshi I do not think that would be wise," Shen said, wringing her hands together nervously. "They are still so young. What if something happens to them?"

"Shen Leonardo and Raphael are fifteen now," Yoshi reminded his wife. "And Michelangelo just turned thirteen last week. And Donatello will be fourteen in a couple of weeks. They are ready."

"I am not sure.." Shen said. Yoshi put his hand on his wife's and smiled at her.

"Shen I would not allow the boys to go if I did not feel that they were ready," Yoshi said.

"I know Leonardo and Raphael are ready," Shen said. "And Donatello is very smart. He is ready as well. But Yoshi we both know how wild Michelangelo is. He does not use his head like his brothers do. He is the one I fear may get hurt."

"Leonardo will not allow his brothers to get hurt," Yoshi declared. "He is very responsible for his age."

"Yes but what about Raphael's temper," Shen asked, knowing her second oldest son had a tendency to fly off the handle sometimes.

"He has been doing very well to control his temper," Yoshi said. "I feel..." But he didn't get a chance to finish before a loud crash was heard.

"Mikey I'm gonna kill ya!" came Raph's enraged sounding voice.

"I'm sorry Raph!" came Mikey's terrified sounding voice. "It was an accident!"

"Raph leave Mikey alone!" came Leo's annoyed sounding voice. "He didn't mean to trip you!"

"I'm gonna pound ya flat Mikey!" Raph snarled as he chased after his youngest brother. Shen and Yoshi exchanged looks and went into the other room to see what was going on.

"Raph please!" Mikey was pleading. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad bro!" Raph just let out another growl and punched his brother square in his arm, causing him to groan in pain and fall to his knees.

"Raphael!" Yoshi cried out, causing his sons to jump. "That is enough!"

"But Father he..." Raph began.

"I do not care what he did there is never any need to punch your brother like that," Yoshi said firmly.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?" Shen asked, helping her youngest to his feet.

"I'm good Mom," Mikey said with a grin as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Whiny baby," Raph muttered, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a baby Raph!" Mikey cried out, glaring at his brother. "You're just a big old hothead!"

"Boys that is enough!" Shen said firmly, causing Mikey and Raph to stop. Then she looked around and noticed Donnie wasn't in the room. "Where is Donatello?" Shen asked.

"In his lab," Leo said. "He's always in his lab."

"Your brother enjoys working," Shen said with a smile.

"Yes but there is a time for work and a time for play," Yoshi declared, heading for Donnie's lab.

"Yoshi please do not be harsh on him," Shen said. Yoshi smiled at his wife and opened the lab door.

"Donatello I need you to stop working for a moment," Yoshi said, approaching his son, who was fixing a broken lamp at the moment.

"One second Father," Donnie said as he snapped the final piece on. "There finished. Now I've got to.."

"You need to come with me right now Donatello," Yoshi declared.

"But Father," Donnie said. "I still need to..."

"I am not asking as your father Donatello," Yoshi said. "I am asking as your Sensei. Now come along!"

"Yes Master Splinter," Donnie said, getting to his feet. The boys had started to call Yoshi Splinter a few months after they got mutated. This was due to the fact that he could splinter wood with his bare hands. And it helped differentiate between when he was acting as their father and when he was acting as their Master and teacher. Once they were in the living room Yoshi spoke to his family.

"It is time for training my sons," the brown coated rat declared. Raph, Donnie and Mikey let out groans while Leo smiled. "Please put on your masks and meet me in the dojo."

"Yes Master Splinter," the boys said together as they grabbed their respected masks and put them on. When the boys began their training it was decided that they would wear masks when they trained or in battle. And each one got to choose their color. Leo picked blue because it represented calmness. Raph choose red because it represented passion. Donnie choose purple because it represented creativeness. Mikey choose orange because it represented happiness. After the boys put their masks on they met their father in the dojo. Shen followed her family and stood beside Yoshi.

"My sons your mother and I have been talking," Yoshi began. "And since this is a very special day we have decided that it is time for you to be allowed to go to the surface. Shen's eyes widened and she looked at her husband with shock as she felt that the decision had not been finalized yet.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered, jumping up in the air.

"Finally," Raph said.

"Alright!" Leo and Donnie cheered, high fiving each other.

"However," Yoshi interrupted, causing his sons to stand at attention once more. "There are rules that must be followed. After all there is a very good chance you will run into trouble up there. So I feel that a leader must be named. And you all are to do exactly what he tells you to do no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes Master Splinter," the brothers said together with a bow.

"Sensei who's going to be the leader?" Donnie asked, secretly hoping it wouldn't be him.

"I have already decided that Donatello," Yoshi declared. "I have been thinking about this for quite some time. And this decision was not an easy one." Shen once again looked at Yoshi with surprise. She had thought that this decision would be made together and this was the first she heard about it. "But I have decided that Leonardo will be the leader," Yoshi continued. This earned sighs of relief from Mikey and Donnie and looks of shock from Leo and Raph.

"Me?" came Leo's surprised voice.

"Him?" came Raph's outraged voice. "How come Leo gets to be leader? I should be the leader."

"You are not ready for leadership right now Raphael," Yoshi declared. "Your temper can get the better of you at times and you react before you think. Leonardo is very calm and level headed. That is why I choose him over you."

"I don't do well taking orders," Raph growled, crossing his arm. "Especially from Leo."

"Well you will have to learn how to," Yoshi said. "Especially if you want to go with your brothers." Raph opened his mouth to speak but before he could Shen put a calming hand on her son's shoulder.

"I know how hard this is for you Raphael," she said in her gentle voice. "Your temper has always been your greatest burden. And I know how you and Leonardo quarrel. But you must learn how to control these feelings."

"I'll try Mom," Raphael said, smiling at his mother. Shen kissed her son's cheek.

"I know you can do this my dear one," she said with a smile. "I have faith in you. I have faith in all of you." Shen looked at her other sons when she spoke.

"Thanks Mom," Mikey said, hugging his mother who kissed the top of his head.

"But please be careful," Shen said as she embraced Donnie and gave him a kiss as well.

"We will Mom," Donnie said with a smile.

"I love you all," Shen said as she hugged Leo as well and kissed his cheek.

"We love you too Mom," Leo said with a smile.

"Be safe my sons," Yoshi said as his sons left.

"We will Father," the four brothers said as they left. "We love you." With that the foursome was gone. Shen let out a sigh as she watched her boys leave.

"They will be fine Shen," Yoshi said, putting his arm around his wife. But to his surprise Shen roughly pulled away and turned to Yoshi with anger filled black eyes.

"They had better be fine Yoshi," Shen snapped. "Because if anything happens to my babies I will never forgive you!" With that Shen walked away leaving a stunned Yoshi behind.

**A/N well folks ch 6 is now complete. Hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	7. Topside Adventure

**A/N So much love for this story! I love it! Thank you all so much! Here's ch 7 for you all to enjoy!**

**Ch 7 Topside Adventure**

As the four turtle brothers climbed the latter that lead to the surface they began to get anxious. Leonardo was about to push the manhole cover up when Michelangelo called out. "Leo wait!"

"Ugh what now Mikey?" Raphael groaned, rolling his dark brown eyes.

"What if there's people up there?" Michelangelo said, his voice coming out very timid.

"Mikey don't worry," Leonardo said gently. "Its night time. There's very little chance that there's people out at this time of night. But I'll double check just to make sure." With that Leonardo slowly pushed up the manhole cover and peeked his head out. After looking around carefully the oldest turtle saw the streets were empty. "All clear," he whispered as he climbed out. His brothers quickly followed him and they ran to the nearest dark alley.

"No one's around," Donatello whispered, looking around the area. With that the foursome walked out and began to explore the area.

"Whoa this place is awesome," Michelangelo breathed, his light brown eyes wide with wonder. "Just like Mom said."

"Of course it is dummy," Raphael said, smacking his youngest brother upside the head. "Mom wouldn't lie to us."

"Oww quit it Raph," Michelangelo groaned, rubbing his head. "I never said Mom would lie to us."

"Raph quit ruining the moment," Leonardo growled, narrowing his brown eyes at his brother.

"Shut up Leo!" Raphael snapped back, glaring right back at his twin. Just then they heard a crash. Thinking quickly the brothers hid in the alley nearby. Then they heard a female scream, "Let go of me! Someone help!"

"Shut her up!" a male voice hissed. A loud smack was heard followed by the female screaming in pain.

"Just get her into the car!" another male shouted. The brothers peered out and saw a young teenage girl with red hair and blue eyes being carried by two men dressed all in black with hoods that had red bandannas with a foot on them.

"Bros we've gotta help her!" Michelangelo whispered.

"And we will Mikey," Leonardo whispered back. "Raph do you think you can hit that street lamp with your sai?"

"You bet I can!" Raphael declared, getting out one of his sais and throwing it at the lamp. It landed a direct hit and the light shattered and went out, leaving the area in complete darkness.

"What the Hell was that?!" one of the men shouted, getting out his weapon. But before anyone could answer the turtles swooped in and attacked. It wasn't long before the two men were out cold, dropping the girl in the process. But their victory was short lived when a car pulled up and six men all dressed in black emerged. The four turtles gripped their weapons and charged towards the men. But as good as they were the men were better than they were and it wasn't long before they realized that they were out matched. And by now the other men had awakened and were pissed to say the least.

"Fall back everyone!" Leonardo called out, motioning for his brothers to follow him.

"Wait Leo she's hurt," Donnie cried out, pointing to the girl, who was knocked out cold.

"We can't leave her here," Michelangelo said. "She won't stand a chance against those guys!"

"We won't leave her here," Leonardo said, picking the girl up and running with her with his brothers right behind him.

"Leo we should stay and fight those goons!" Raphael declared as they ran.

"Raph there's to many of them for us to take down," Leonardo said. "And besides we're supposed to stay hidden. Just like Master Splinter taught us."

"Um Leo?" Michelangelo said after a minute. "Don't you think Mom and Father are going to like freak out when we bring her to the lair?" The orange masked turtle nodded towards the girl when he spoke.

"We'll deal with that later," Leonardo declared as they reached the manhole. Donatello opened it and took the girl form Leonardo while he climbed down after handing the girl to Leonardo Donatello and his brothers jumped down and shut the manhole behind them.

"Dudes that was awesome!" Michelangelo cried out, thrusting his arms in the air.

"You all did good," Leonardo said with a proud smile. But then he noticed Donatello's head was bleeding slightly. "Donnie you're hurt!" Leonardo cried out.

"I am?" the purple masked turtle said, rubbing his head. When he saw the blood his black eyes went wide. "Man I didn't even feel it," he muttered.

"Well suck it up nerd boy," Raphael said gruffly, earning glares from Donatello and Leonardo. "We've gotta get home anyways." But when Raphael took a step he hissed and rubbed his plastron.

"You ok Raph?" Donatello asked with concern as he looked at Raphael's plastron.

"Its fine Donnie," Raphael declared.

"Looks like the scar in your plastron cracked a little more," the genius turtle declared. "I'll have to tape it when we get back home."

"First we get her taken care of," Leonardo said, indicating the girl. "And we still gotta hope Mom and Father don't freak out to much when they see her." With that the four turtles walked back to their home all of them hoping their parents wouldn't react badly to their current situation.

TMNTTMNTMTNT

A little while later the turtles had arrived back home. Once entering the lair they were surprised their parents weren't there. "Good we have time to prepare," Leonardo said as he layed the girl on the couch and put a blanket over her and a pillow behind her head. Donatello knelt beside the girl and examined her head.

"She'll be alright," he said after a few minutes. "Just got a really bad bump on her head." Just then Yoshi and Shen entered the room.

"My sons you have returned!" Shen exclaimed running over to her sons and embracing them. "Oh Donatello your head," Shen said, rubbing Donatello's cheek. "And Raphael your plastron has cracked."

"We're fine Mom," Raphael said. "But we've uh got a surprise for you and Father."

"What do you..." Yoshi began. But he stopped when he noticed the girl laying on the couch. "What have you boys done?!" Yoshi demanded in a sharp tone. "You have brought a stranger into our home! Have I not taught you what could happen if outsiders were brought here! This was a very foolish thing for you all to do!"

"We had to bring her here Father," Leonardo declared. "She was almost kidnapped by these thugs."

"So your brothers got hurt saving this girl?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes," Leonardo confirmed. "Please don't be angry Father. We really didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave her there at the mercy of those thugs."

"Yoshi I think our boys did a very heroic thing," Shen said, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Do you not agree?" Yoshi looked at his wife then back at his sons. Then he responded.

"Yes I agree that it was very heroic of them to save this young lady," Yoshi said with a nod. "But I am sure she has a family that must be very worried about her."

"I agree," Shen said with a nod. "And when she wakes up we will take her back home."

"Aw man can't we keep her?" Michelangelo asked. "Please Mom? I'll take good care of her. I promise."

"She is not a puppy or kitten Michelangelo," Shen said. "We cannot just keep her. Her parents must very very worried about her. I know I would be." Michelangelo started to speak but before he could the group heard a low groan. Looking over they saw the girl was beginning to stir.

"My sons we should go into the other room," Yoshi said. "This young lady might not react well to seeing us." But before they could move the girl opened her eyes and looked up to see four giant turtles and a giant rat staring down at her.

**A/N I'm going to leave you all here with this chapter. Bet you all have already guessed who the girl is since it was pretty obvious lol. See you all in ch 8 and don't forget to review.**


	8. New Friends

**A/n thank you all once again for all the amazing reviews and alerts! I'm really grateful for the support. Here's ch 8 for all of you to enjoy**

**Ch 8 New Friends.**

When the girl saw the group of mutants before her she gasped and sat up her blue eyes wide. "Who..what.. where am I.." she stammered, terrified at what she was seeing.

"Hi ya," Mikey said with a smile and a wave. The girl looked over and saw the four brothers and let out a loud scream.

"Monsters!" she shrieked, as she tried to run away. But in her frenzy she tripped and fell, hitting her head on the ground.

"It is alright young one," Shen said, kneeling beside the girl and putting her hands on her shoulders. The girl tensed and looked up at Shen. But when she saw that Shen was human she relaxed. "They will not harm you," Shen said gently. "I am Tang Shen. And this is my husband Hamato Yoshi and our sons: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Each turtle smiled and waved as their name was spoken. "And you are in our home," Shen continued.

"How did I get here?" the girl asked.

"We brought you here," Mikey said with a smile. "Me and my bros fought off those goons that tried to kidnap you."

"So you saved me?" the girl asked.

"We sure did," Mikey said with another grin.

"Thank you," the girl said softly.

"You're welcome uh..I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Donnie asked.

"Oh I'm April," the girl said. "April O'Neil."

"It is very nice to meet you April," Yoshi said with a smile.

"Yeah nice to meet you guys too," April said. "And I'm sorry if this comes off rude but what the heck are you?"

"Yeah like that ain't rude," Raph scoffed, rolling his dark brown eyes.

"Raph be nice," Donnie hissed, narrowing his black eyes at his brother.

"I am being nice," Raph said.

"I will be happy to explain how my sons and I came to be in our current forms," Yoshi said, ignoring the banter between his sons. With that the brown coated rat told the story of what happened to he and his family all those years ago.

"So you guys all used to be human?" April asked, looking from Yoshi to the turtles. The group nodded and April's blue eyes widened. "Whoa this is so crazy," she whispered.

"So what'd those goons want with ya anyway?" Raph asked, getting right to the point.

"Honestly I have no clue," April said. "But I think it had something to do with what me and my friend Casey saw a few days ago."

"And what was that?" Leo asked.

"Well we were hanging out at the docks and we saw these creeps stealing supplies," April explained. "So my friend Casey took it upon himself to stop them."

"Alone?" Leo asked, his light brown eyes wide with surprise. "That was pretty dumb."

"Yeah that's Casey for you," April said, rolling her eyes. "He considers himself some sort of vigilante."

"You should have informed the police," Shen pointed out. "Surly they would have helped."

"Yeah the cops don't really help much," April said, once again rolling her eyes. "They're stretched pretty thin what with this new gang that's been wreaking havoc."

"Yeah we've heard about those guys," Raph said. "They've been all over the news."

"Yeah those dudes are like super weird too," Mikey said. "Like they dress all in black and wear those stupid red headbands with that weird looking foot on it." When Yoshi heard Mikey's words his brown eyes went wide and he and Shen exchanged looks of concern.

"Father what is it?" Leo asked, noticing the looks his parents exchanged.

"This is very bad," Yoshi whispered. "April where is your friend Casey? I fear he may be in grave danger."

"He should be at his place," April said. "What's going on?"

"My sons you must get to his place," Yoshi said, surprising his family. "April will you please take them there?"

"Yeah sure," April said, getting to her feet.

"Father what's going on?" Leo asked as he and his brothers gathered their weapons.

"There is no time to explain," Yoshi said. "You must go. Hurry before it is to late." With that the group left leaving a concerned Yoshi and Shen behind.

"Oh Yoshi do you really think the Foot has come to America?" the dark headed women asked, wringing her hands together.

"I fear they have Shen," Yoshi responded. "And if that is indeed the case then I fear Oroku Saki may be here as well."

"Oh Yoshi what if the boys run into him?" Shen cried out. "I am fearful of what he may do to them."

"We must hope that will not be the case Shen," Yoshi said, trying not to let his worry and fear show. With that the husband and wife waited for their sons to return and Yoshi silently hoped that he hadn't sent them on a suicide mission.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles and their new friend had reached their destination and were hiding in a nearby alley. "No sign of any activity," Leo whispered as he and his brothers looked around.

"Maybe Father was wrong this time," Mikey suggested, although the thirteen year old knew this was highly unlikely. Then as if on cue they heard the sound of glass breaking. "Guess not," Mikey muttered as he and his brothers went to investigate.

"April stay hidden," Leo whispered. "We'll check it out." April nodded and hid behind some garbage cans while the turtles went towards the noise making sure they used their stealth. They soon saw the same guys that had tried to abduct April earlier climbing up a fire escape.

"Donnie use your bo," Leo commanded.

"Got it," Donnie said, taking out his bo and aiming it towards the men. Throwing it as hard as he could the purple masked turtle managed to take down the men. The turtles quickly attacked and soon the men were knocked out cold and tied up.

"Yeah we did it!" Mikey cried out, exchanging high fives with his brothers. But their victory was short lived as more men swooped down and surrounded the turtles.

"What are you?" one of the men cried out, shocked at the turtles' appearance.

"Your worst nightmare pal," Raph growled, spinning his sais. Without waiting for a response Raph attacked followed closely by his brothers. But it seamed that the more men they brought down the more appeared and they were running out of steam fast. "Great now what?" Raph asked as he kicked one of the men down to the ground. But before he could get an answer another man hit the red masked turtle hard in the back of his shell causing him to fall on his already injured plastron. "Ahh son of a bitch!" Raph cried out as the crack widened. Before he could recover the man hit him again with the butt of his sword causing a crack to form in the back of his shell as well.

"Raph!" Leo cried out, his brown eyes wide as he saw his twin get hit again. "No!" he shouted, charging towards the man and kicking him hard, sending him crashing into the cement wall.

"Yeah way to go Leo," Mikey cried out. But he wasn't paying attention and two men came swooping in and kicked him hard in his plastron, sending him crashing into a metal dumpster. "Ugh my head," the orange masked turtle groaned, shaking his head to clear his vision. Suddenly he heard someone call out his name. Looking over Mikey saw two men with swords charging towards him. But luckily for him Donnie was watching and came to his aid, taking down the men. Mikey got to his feet and was prepared to fight. But suddenly one of the men called out, "Enough! The Master said we've wasted enough time on this foolishness!" With that the men threw a smoke bomb and were gone.

"Well that was strange," Donnie said, scratching his head.

"I'll say," Leo muttered, helping Raph stand.

"Thanks for the help guys," April said, emerging from her hiding spot.

"No problem," Mikey said with a smile.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" Donnie asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," April said with a smile. "I only live a block away."

"Here take this," Donnie said, handing April a communication device. "Its a T-com," the genius turtle said with a grin. "If you ever need our help just give us a call and we'll be there."

"Thanks guys," April said, tucking the device into her pocket. "I'll do that. See ya." With that the red head took her leave.

"We'd better get home," Leo said. "Raph needs medical attention and so do yo Mikey."

"Nah I'm all good bro," Mikey said, trying to sound convincing. But that soon faded when a stab of pain went through his shell.

"C'mon little brother lets get you back," Donnie said with a slight laugh. "I'm sure Mom and Father are worried." With that the four brothers headed back to their home not knowing a figure had been watching them from the shadows.

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 8 complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. This will be the last update before Christmas so Merry Christmas everyone! Review please and thank you.**


	9. Old Enemies Resurface

**A/n I****ts a new year and ****I'm back with another chapter ladies and gentlemen! Hope the wait wasn't to long for you. Here's ch 9. Enjoy.**

**Ch 9 Old Enemies Resurface**

As the turtles were heading back to their home a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was heading towards her home. "Father I have news," the girl said, kneeling before an armor clad man with razor sharp blades on it and a mask.

"You have failed me Karai," the man said, glaring at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Father," Karai said, lowering her head in shame. "But there were some unexpected complications."

"Continue," the man said.

"These freaks came and prevented us from gaining access to the boy's home," Karai said. "And these were the same creatures that stopped our men from taking the girl. The ones that were skilled in ninjitsu."

"I see," the man said, raising from his chair and walking towards his daughter.

"Father what's going on?" Karai asked. But instead of answering the man shouted, "Bradford! Tiger Claw!" Within seconds a large man with brown hair, a brown bread and blue eyes entered the room followed by a large mutant Bengal tiger.

"Yes Master Shredder?" the duo asked, kneeling before their master.

"I have learned some very valuable information," Shredder said. "It seams that luck has smiled upon us tonight. My old enemy: Hamato Yoshi may be alive after all."

"Father how can you be sure about that?" Karai asked, shocked at her father's words.

"I am not entirely sure Karai," Shredder admitted. "That's why I've summoned Bradford and Tiger Claw. I want you both to go out tomorrow and steal some supplies for me."

"But Father what if those freaks show up again?" Karai asked.

"I'm counting on that Karai," Shredder said. "I will be there as well watching. If my beliefs are true then those freaks will lead me directly to Hamato Yoshi. And if he is indeed alive there is a good chance Tang Shen is as well."

"Father please tell me you're still not obsessed over her," Karai said.

"Do not question me Karai!" Shredder boomed, causing his daughter to jump. "You should be considering yourself lucky that I'm not punishing you for your failure!"

"Forgive me Father," Karai said, lowering her head in submission. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Go Karai," Shredder ordered. "I will speak to you in the morning." With that Karai bowed and hurried out of the room with Bradford and Tiger Claw behind her. "I will have my revenge Hamato Yoshi," Shredder growled. "And you will pay dearly for taking what was rightfully mine."

TMNTMTNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had reached their home and were greeted by their parents. "Oh Raphael your shell!" Shen cried out, running over and taking her red masked son from Leonardo.

"What happened?!" Yoshi demanded as he examined Michelangelo's head, which had a large lump forming on it.

"Well the good news is we prevented April's friend from getting kidnapped," Leonardo said.

"Yeah and the bad news is that those guys nearly killed us," Raphael groaned as Shen helped him to the couch.

"Yeah and then they like disappeared suddenly," Michelangelo said, wincing slightly as Yoshi gently pressed on his bump.

"I can do that Father," Donatello offered.

"It is alright Donatello," Yoshi said with a smile. "But I think your mother may be of need of your assistance."

"Is it alright if I take over Mom?" Donatello asked.

"Of course," Shen said with a smile as she stood and allowed Donatello to examine Raphael. Shen noticed Leonardo standing off to the side, a guilty look written all over his face. "What troubles you dear one?" Shen asked, putting her arm around her oldest son.

"I'm ok Mom," Leonardo said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Really I am."

"Leonardo you know you cannot lie to me," Shen said with a smile. "I can always tell when you or your brothers are lying. Now let us try again shall we. What troubles you?" Leonardo began to say he was fine again but the look on his mother's face quickly made him change his mind.

"I failed tonight," the blue masked turtle said, lowering his head in shame. "I was supposed to protect my brothers and I failed to do that."

"Honey you did not fail," Shen said, lifting Leonardo's head. "You and your brothers prevented a young lady and her friend from getting hurt. Or worse. I am so proud of you my son. You did well."

"I sure don't feel that way," Leonardo whispered, lowering his eyes once again.

"Oh my son you have always been protective of your brothers," Shen said with a smile. "Ever since we had to leave Japan you have been very protective of them. But you cannot always prevent them from getting hurt. You are just fifteen years old and still have much to learn. And there will be times when you fall. But you cannot let those times deter you. You my child are a great warrior even at such a young age. And I have no doubt that as you grow you will only get stronger."

"How can you be so sure?" Leonardo asked.

"Because I am your mother," Shen said, stroking Leonardo's cheek. "And I have complete faith in you and your brothers. As does your father."

"Thanks Mom," Leonardo said, embracing his mother, who gladly returned her son's affections. "I love you Mom."

"And I love you Leonardo," Shen said, kissing Leonardo's forehead. "So very much. Now let us check on your brothers." With that the mother and son went to check on the others. By now Yoshi and Donatello had finished treating Michelangelo and Raphael.

"And how are my boys?" Shen asked, kissing both Raphael and Michelangelo's heads.

"They will be just fine," Yoshi said with a smile. "Luckily Michelangelo does not have a concussion. He should be fine in a couple of days."

"Yeah same with Raph," Donatello said. "But I wouldn't recommend any fighting though. That could cause more damage to be done and that would not be a pretty sight."

"Great," Raphael grumbled. "So how long do I gotta be sidelined?"

"A week," Donatello said. "Maybe more. Depends on how the shell heals."

"A week?!" Raphael cried out. "Donnie there ain't no way that.." But he was stopped by Shen putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You will rest Raphael," Shen said in a firm yet gentle way. "And there will be no arguments about it. Understood?"

"Yes Mom," Raphael grumble, clearly unhappy at the situation.

"Good," Shen said. "Now I think it is time for bed. You boys have had quite the night."

"Yes Mom," the four brothers said as they headed to their respective bedrooms. This left Yoshi and Shen alone.

"Well thankfully the boys were not to badly injured," Yoshi said with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw the angry look on his wife's face. "Shen why do you look so angry?" Yoshi asked.

"I told you the boys were not ready to go to the surface," Shen said, her voice low. "But you did not listen to me. And now Raphael and Michelangelo have gotten injured."

"Shen I feel the boys did very well tonight," Yoshi said. "Injuries are bound to happen during battle. But they had a victory. That is very good for their first time out."

"I warned you what would happen if my boys got hurt," Shen said, still glaring at her husband.

"Shen please do not be angry," Yoshi pleaded. "I did not want the boys to get hurt but I am thankful that it was not more serious. Please you must see the good side to this."

"They saved two young people's lives," Shen said. "That is a wonderful thing. And that is the only reason I am not more angry with you Yoshi."

"Shen," Yoshi began. But his wife held up her hand, silencing him.

"I am not finished," Shen declared. "I am not angry that the boys went to the surface. I am angry at the fact that you did not take my feelings into consideration. Just like when you named Leonardo leader. They are my sons too and we should have equal say in what they do."

"I agree Shen," Yoshi said, taking his wife's hand. "And I am sorry I did not include you more. That will not happen again. You have my word on that."

"Good," Shen said. "Because if it does I promise you my actions will be much more severe."

"Understood," Yoshi said with a smile. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Shen said, unable to resist Yoshi's smile. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you my love," Yoshi said, kissing Shen's hand.

"You are lucky that I love you so much," Shen said. "Now let us get some sleep." With that the husband and wife head to their bedroom to get some rest not knowing tomorrow's events would change their lives forever.

**A/N well folks I'm leaving you all on another cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoyed ch 9 and as always please review.**


	10. We Meet Again

**A/N Hello boys and girls its a new year and I'm back with a new chapter! The usual thanks is in order. And Enjoy ch 10**

**Ch 10 We Meet Again**

The next night Karai was at the docks along with Tiger Claw, Bradford and some of her father's Foot Soldiers. They were stealing supplies from a local shipment for TCRI. "I do not understand what Master Shredder is having us steal these things," Tiger Claw was grumbling as he picked up a create. "My talents should be put to better use than this."

"Just shut up and load those creates," Karai ordered. Tiger Claw growled at the teen but he knew better than to say anything. So the tiger just continued to load the creates into the truck. But suddenly the over head light shattered sending the dock into total darkness. "They're here," Karai hissed getting out her sword and getting into a fighting stance. Suddenly she heard grunts and groans followed by the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. Karai spun around and saw that the Foot Soldiers were on the ground, unconscious. Just then she heard a figure jump down in front of her. Karai turned her head only to be met with the fist of the figure. Being caught off guard Karai stumbled and fell to the ground. But she quickly recovered and jumped to her feet, her sword extended. The figure held out his katanas and the two foes connected. As good as Karai was her adversary was just as good. "I don't know who the Hell you guys are!" Karai shouted as she swung at her opponent. "But I will not allow you to interfere with my family's business!"

"And we won't allow you or your thugs to hurt innocent people!" Leo cried out as he took Karai's legs out from underneath her. Letting out a furious growl Karai leapt to her feet and flipped in the air, landing behind Leo. Before he could react she hit him in the back of his head, sending him to the ground. But before she could strike again Raph came swooping in and kicked Karai hard in her back sending her sprawling to the ground. Her mask came flying off, revealing her face. When the two brothers saw her their eyes went wide with surprise as they remembered their first meeting with her. "Karai?" Leo said. Karai's eyes went wide when she heard Leo say her name.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Karai its us," Leo said. "Leonardo and Raphael. Remember we played together when we were kids."

"Wait a minute," Karai said, lowering her sword. "You guys can't be them. They were human and you're...clearly not."

"Yeah well that happens when you get mutated," Raph grumbled.

"So its true then," Karai said. "Hamato Yoshi is alive!"

"Karai what are you..." Leo began. But he was interrupted by Tiger Claw grabbing him by his neck and slamming him up against a create."

"Leo!" Raph cried out, going to help his brother. But he was stopped by Karai hitting him hard in his already cracked shell, causing a lighting bolt of pain to go through him. "Ahh damn it!" Raph cried out as he fell. Karai stepped on his shell, causing him even more pain.

"Tell us where Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen are!" Karai shouted, digging her heel into Raph's back. "Tell us now or Tiger Claw will break his neck!" Tiger Claw squeezed Leo's neck as Karai spoke, causing the oldest turtle to groan in pain.

"You can all go the Hell," Leo managed to choke out.

"Wrong answer," Karai hissed. "Do it Tiger Claw."

"With pleasure," Tiger Claw said as he squeezed Leo's neck tighter. Leo struggled to get a breath but the assassin's grip was strong. But suddenly they head someone shout, "Get away from our bros!" Mikey and Donnie came swooping in and Mikey took out Karai while Donnie took out Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw released his grip on Leo and the oldest turtle fell to his knees gasping and coughing in air.

"C'mon bros lets go!" Mikey said as he and Donnie helped Leo and Raph to their feet. After slashing the tires of the trucks the four brothers left, heading back to their sewer home. Little did they know that the Shredder had been watching and listening the entire time.

"So Hamato Yoshi lives does he?" he muttered. "Good. Now I will have the pleasure of killing him myself. Then I will make Tang Shen mine as it should have been long ago." With that the armor clad man headed back to his lair to plot his next move.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the turtles were back in their home. "Whew that was like to close for comfort," Mikey declared as he flopped down on the couch.

"I'll say," Donnie muttered as he helped Raph get settled in a chair. "Raph I thought Mom and Father told you not to go anywhere for a few days."

"Yeah well they did," Raph admitted. "But you guys snuck out too ya know. Mom and Father didn't even know we were going anywhere."

"And you didn't listen as usual," Leo scoffed, rolling his brown eyes. "And look what happened Raph! You got hurt! Again!"

"Shut the Hell up Leo!" Raph snarled, glaring at his twin. "I ain't in the mood for your shit!"

"Shh quiet," Mikey hissed. "You're gonna wake Mom and Father. Do you want them to find out we snuck out?"

"What did those two want from you guys anyways?" Donnie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"They wanted to know where Mom and Father were," Leo said, surprising his younger brothers.

"B..but how do they even know who we are?" Donnie asked.

"That girl was Karai," Leo informed his brothers. "You know the same girl we played with when we were kids?"

"Oh yeah I remember her," Mikey said with a smile. "She was nice."

"Yeah but she's also Oroku Saki's daughter," Donnie said. "You know the man who almost killed all of us? Or did you forget that Leo?!" Donnie snapped his head towards his oldest brother when he spoke.

"I didn't forget that Donnie!" Leo snapped back, irritated at Donnie's accusation. "I just thought that Karai wasn't like her father. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah no shit," Raph snapped. "Its been ten years since we saw her Leo! A lot can change in ten years in case you've forgotten." Raph indicated his mutated form when he said this part.

"Yeah I know," Leo said, sitting down with a sigh as he rubbed his soar neck, which was beginning to bruise. Donnie handed Leo an ice pack. "Thanks Donnie," Leo said with a smile. After a few minutes Leo spoke again. "I think we need to go back down to those docks and see if we can find any clues."

"Clues for what exactly?" Donnie asked.

"Clues to where Oroku Saki is," Leo said. "We owe it to Father and Mom to take him down for dishonoring our family. And if Karai is here then there's no way her father isn't."

"Leo's right," Raph said, sitting up with a groan. "We owe it to them. That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to us."

"You really think we can do it bros?" Mikey asked, his voice coming out soft.

"Mikey together we can do anything," Leo said, putting his arm around his youngest brother. Mikey smiled at Leo, knowing his big brothers would never steer him wrong.

"Then lets do this!" Raph said, getting to his feet. "Lets go find the bastard and make him pay!" With that the four brother began to leave. But when they turned towards the door they were shocked to see a very angry looking Shen standing in their path.

"Going somewhere?" Shen asked, giving her sons a look. Leo opened his mouth to speak but Shen beat him to it. "You boys are not going anywhere!" she shouted, startling her sons, who weren't used to her shouting. "I forbid it!" Shen said sternly.

**A/N alrighty then folks ch 10 is complete. I hope you all liked it and please review.**


	11. Doing Some Convincing

**A/N Well folks this story hasn't been getting much love but I'll continue it since I've been getting at least one review per chapter. But I really do appreciate feedback as it lets me know how to improve my writing and if people are enjoying my story. Anyways here's ch 11 for you. Enjoy!**

**Ch 11 Doing Some Convincing**

"Mom please we have to go," Leonardo declared. "We have to..."

"You are not going anywhere Leonardo!" Shen said sternly. "I will not allow it!"

"But Mom you don't understand," Raphael began. "We..."

"No Raphael you do not understand," Shen interrupted. "You are injured and from what I can see those injuries have gotten worse. Which means you boys snuck out and got into a fight. Am I right?"

"Yes," Leonardo began. "But..."

"You disobeyed us Leonardo," Shen said. "Your father and I specifically told you four that you were not allowed to leave the lair for a few days." Just then Yoshi appeared, having heard the argument.

"What is going on?" the brown coated rat asked, noting the angry look and Shen's face.

"Our sons snuck out tonight and got into a fight," Shen informed her husband. "And Raphael had further injured himself in the process. And I just caught them trying to sneak out once again."

"I see," Yoshi said, giving his sons looks. "And what do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry Father," Donatello said, looking down in shame.

"Yeah," Michelangelo said as he tried not to cry. "But we had to stop those guys. They were stealing some real bad things."

"Yeah," Raphael chimed in. "And Oroku Saki's daughter, Karai was there."

"What?!" Shen and Yoshi cried out, their eyes wide with shock. "Are you sure about this?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes Father we're sure," Leonardo said. "I recognized her and..and well I sort of told her who we were."

"What?!" Yoshi cried out. "Leonardo how could you do something that foolish?!"

"I'm sorry Father," Leonardo said. "I thought she was different than her father. But I was wrong. She and one of her henchmen nearly killed me and Raph trying to get us to tell them where you and Mom were."

"Is that how you got those bruises?" Shen asked, examining Leonardo's neck.

"Yeah and that's also how Raph got more hurt," Leonardo admitted. "And that's why we were going back to the docks. We thought that maybe we could find a clue to where Saki is hiding so we can find him and make him pay for what he did to us."

"That is not your responsibility Leonardo," Shen said.

"Yes it is Mom!" the oldest turtle cried out. "Its all of our responsibilities! We owe it to you and Father to make Saki pay for dishonoring our family!"

"Leonardo," Yoshi began. "You and your brothers do not owe us anything. Saki will pay for his crimes but that does not fall on you boys."

"But Father," Leonardo said. "Isn't that why we've been training? To take down Saki when the time came?"

"Yeah I thought that was the whole point of learning how to fight," Raphael chimed in.

"The point of you boys learning ninjitsu was for you to know how to defend yourselves if the need arose," Yoshi explained. "Not to act as vigilantes."

"So you don't want us to stop Saki?" Michelangelo asked, thoroughly confused.

"I do not want you and your brothers to put yourselves in danger needlessly," Yoshi said. "You are not the police."

"But Father," Leonardo tried again. "We have the skills to stop him. We should use those skills for good."

"Yeah," Raphael spoke up. "Sides the cops are spread pretty thin."

"It does make sense for us to help if we can," Donatello chimed in. Then he quickly added, "That is if you and Mom approve." The purple masked turtle looked at his parents when he said this. Yoshi opened his mouth to speak. But Shen quickly interrupted.

"This is something your father and I must discuss," she declared. "But for now I think you boys need to rest. You have had quite the day."

"Yes Mom," the four brothers said. With that the turtles gave their parents hugs and headed off to bed. Once they were gone Yoshi turned to Shen.

"Shen what do you think about this?" the brown coated rat asked.

"So now you are interested in my opinion," Shen snapped, crossing her arms.

"Shen please," Yoshi begged. "I do not want to fight with you."

"I know," Shen said with a sigh. "I am sorry Yoshi. I am just worried. If Saki is in charge of the Foot then it is a very bad situation. We all know first hand how dangerous he can be."

"Yes this is true," Yoshi said with a nod. "But the boys did have valid points as well. If they can stop the Foot and help the police I feel they should."

"They have already gotten hurt trying to stop them," Shen pointed out. "The next time could be much worse."

"We must trust that will not be the case," Yoshi said, taking his wife's hand. "And the times they did face the Foot they were successful."

"Yes that is true," Shen said with another sigh. "And the more training they get the better they will be."

"I know you are worried," Yoshi said, pulling his wife close. "I am worried too. I love the boys as much as you do."

"I know you do Yoshi," Shen said. "And I am willing to let the boys do what they must."

"Thank you my love," Yoshi said, kissing his wife's head. "And do not worry. I will not let the boys go back out until they are fully healed." Shen smiled at Yoshi.

"Come we should get to bed," she whispered. "It has been quite the night." With that the husband and wife headed to their bedroom.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A week passed and the turtles were healing nicely. On this particular day the turtles had just finished their daily training when there was a knock at their door. "Come on in April," Leonardo called. Moments later the door opened and April stepped in.

"Hey guys," the red head said with a wave.

"Hey," the four brothers said together.

"Ya know April ya don't have to knock all the time," Raphael pointed out. "Ya can just come on in."

"I know," April said. "I just gotta get used to it. Uh is your dad here? There's something I wanna ask him." Then as if on cue Yoshi and Shen came into the room.

"Hello April," Yoshi said with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Good thanks," April said with a smile. "Um can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Yoshi said.

"Uh I was wondering uh well," April stammered nervously.

"April don't be so awkward," Michelangelo said with a laugh, putting his arm around his friend. "Its just Father. Not the Boogie Man."

"Yeah just tell 'im ya want him to train ya," Raphael said.

"You do not need to be nervous around me my dear," Yoshi said with a smile, patting April's hand. "And if you would like for me to train you I would be more than happy to do so."

"Thanks Mr. Hamato," April said with a smile.

"Please call me Master Splinter," Yoshi said. "After all you are my student now."

"And I appreciate the opportunity," April said with a bow. "Oh and my father said to tell you he's extremely grateful for you all rescuing me."

"Wait you told your dad about us?" Donatello asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Well I told him about four young heroes and their parents that helped me," April said. "I left out the mutant part though. I think that would be to much for my dad to handle."

"Smart move," Raphael said. "So.." But before he could continue Leonardo's T-com began to beep.

"What is it Leonardo?" Shen asked, looking at her oldest son.

"News Alert," Leonardo replied with a frown. "Looks like the Foot has struck again. They robbed the TCRI building. Two security guards got hurt and another died."

"This is horrible," Shen said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"I'll say," Michelangelo said softly. "That poor dude."

"Which is all the more reason we need to take Oroku down!" Raphael cried out. "I mean stealing is one thing but now they're killing people!"

"I agree Raphael," Yoshi said. "But we cannot go against Saki without a solid plan. That would be suicidal."

"Agreed," Leonardo said. "And I'm sure that if we put our heads together then we can come up with a good plan."

"And we will be successful," Shen said. "That I am sure of. April would you like to assist us in our quest?"

"You bet I would!" April cried out. "I've been itching for a chance to take these creeps down for good!"

"Then we shall begin right away," Yoshi declared. "My sons I know you have already had your training today but I feel that more training would be in order."

"Ah man," Michelangelo groaned. "Do we have to Father? We've already trained for like two hours already."

"Yeah and I have to finish fixing the radio for Raph," Donatello pointed out.

"Very well," Yoshi said with a laugh. "You may take a break if you wish."

"I'll join you for some training," Leonardo said.

"Yeah me too," Raphael said, putting on his mask.

"Raphael I do not think you should over do things," Shen said. "You are still recovering."

"But Mom.." Raphael began. But the look on his mother's face quickly made him shut his mouth.

"C'mon bro play me," Michelangelo called from his place beside the arcade game. "Bet you can't beat my high score!"

"You're on!" Raphael cried out running over to the game. Donatello retreated to his lab while Leonardo and April joined Yoshi in the dojo. Little did they all know that trouble was about to come crashing towards them

**A/N well folks ch 11 over and done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. An Unpleasant Meeting

**A/N Apologies for the delay all but I recently had surgery and was unable to update. The usual thanks are in order. Enjoy ch 12**

**Ch 12 An Unpleasant Meeting**

Meanwhile Karai had arrived back at her home and was meeting with her father. "Father it appears you correct about Hamato Yoshi being alive," Karai was saying

"And how do you know this Karai?" Shredder asked.

"I came across those freaks again," Karai explained. "And two of them pretty much confirmed they were Hamato Yoshi's sons. Only..."

"Only what?" Shredder asked, trying not to let his impatience show.

"Only they weren't human any more," Karai continued. "They had mutated into turtles somehow."

"I see," Shredder said, standing up and pacing. "That means that they have been in hiding all this time. That explains why I have been unsuccessful in locating them."

"Well I tried getting them to tell me where Hamato Yoshi was," Karai said with a scowl. "But they wouldn't break so easily and their other brothers came in and stopped me before I could do more."

"You did well my daughter," Shredder said, putting his hands on Karai's shoulders. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you Father," Karai said with a smile. "And I promise you the next time I come across those freaks they will tell me what I want or they'll die."

"I know you won't fail me," Shredder said. "Now go get some rest. Tomorrow I want you to take Bradford and Tiger Claw back out for more supplies."

"Yes Father," Karai said as she took her leave.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next night Karai, Tiger Claw and Bradford were back at the TCRI building, which was still blocked off as an active police scene. "We have to be quick," Karai was whispering. "Thanks to those idiots the other night they'll be police in and out of here constantly."

"For being Foot Soldiers they were sloppy," Bradford remarked. "If it were me there would have been no slip ups and certainly no killing."

"Yeah well there's pretty slim pickings in Japan," Karai whispered. "That's why we came to America. There's bound to be better pickings here." Bradford started to say more when Tiger Claw held up his hand.

"There is someone here," the assassin said, sniffing the air.

"Cops?' Karai whispered, taking out her sword.

"No," Tiger Claw said, sniffing more. "I smell reptiles."

"Those freaks again," Karai said. "Well this time we'll be waiting for them. Bradford Tiger Claw spread out. I want one on the turtles brought to my father. I don't care which one. My Father will get him to talk."

"My pleasure Mistress," Bradford said as he and Tiger Claw set off to lay in wait.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles were on alert as they searched the TCRI building. "Man Leo this is stupid," Raph was saying, his voice a low whisper. "Remind me why we're doin' this again?"

"Because," Leo hissed. "We're looking for anything that could lead us to Oroku Saki. Now shut up and keep looking."

"Don't tell me to shut up Leo," Raph growled, glaring at his twin.

"Uh guys," Donnie said, tapping Leo and Raph on the shoulders.

"What Donnie?!" Leo and Raph hissed, snapping their heads towards their purple masked brother, who pointed towards Mikey.

"We've got company," Mikey whispered, his light brown eyes huge as Tiger Claw jumped down in front of them.

"Shit," Raph cursed, getting out his sais and spinning them as his brothers did the same. "You're the same creep from before that nearly killed me and Leo!"

"Enough talk!" Tiger Claw boomed, getting out his chain. "I've got a mission to complete and I do not have time for mindless chatter." With that he sung his chain hard. The turtles quickly scattered to avoid a hit. Unfortunately Mikey ran straight into Bradford, who swiftly punched the youngest turtle to the ground.

"Whoa!" Mikey cried out as he quickly got to his feet, grabbing his nunchakus in the process. "Not cool dude!" he shouted, jumping up in the air and twirling his nunchakus. Mikey jumped behind Bradford, making sure the chain of his nunchakus wrapped around his arms. Pulling as hard as he could Mikey brought the brown bearded man to the ground. Thinking quickly Mikey hit Bradford hard in his head, stunning him. But his victory was short livid when Bradford jumped to his feet and grabbed the chain and pulled hard, sending Mikey sailing through the air. Bradford delivered a hard punch to Mikey's face, disorienting him. Bradford grabbed Mikey by the back of his shell and hoisted him off the ground.

"You're coming with me freak," Bradford hissed.

"Oh no he's not!" a voice shouted. Bradford turned and was met with Donnie's bo, which landed a direct hit to his face. Bradford fell to the ground, releasing Mikey in the process. "Leave my little brother alone!" Donnie shouted as hit once again hit Bradford with his bo. Only this time Bradford was knocked out cold. "You ok Mikey?" Donnie asked, helping his little brother to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good D," Mikey said, rubbing his head. Just then they heard a thud as Leo and Raph went crashing to the ground. Karai was now on the scene and she had landed a hard hit to both brothers as they had succeeded in knocking out Tiger Claw.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," she growled as she advanced on the oldest turtles. But Mikey and Donnie quickly ran to their brothers' aid and tackled Karai to the ground. "Ugh you freaks are becoming pains in my ass!" Karai shouted as she threw the youngest turtles off of her. By now Bradford and Tiger Claw had come to and they were furious to say the least. Leo and Raph had recovered from their hits and they were now standing beside their brothers all four of them in fighting stances. "Ugh enough!" Karai shouted, nodding towards Tiger Claw and removing an egg shaped ball from her pocket. "We've got what we came for. And now we've gotta get back to my father," Karai snarled throwing the ball. The room filled with smoke which engulfed the turtles. When the smoke cleared Karai and her minions were gone.

"Great," Leo said through his coughing fit. "Just great."

"Now what?" Raph asked, wiping the tears that were caused by the smoke away from his eyes.

"I guess we go home," Leo said with a shrug. "C'mon lets..."

"Uh guys?" Donnie said, causing Raph and Leo to look over at him. "Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked. Raph and Leo looked around and sure enough there was no sign of their youngest brother.

"Shit Mikey!" Raph cried out as he and his other brothers ran around calling for the orange masked turtle. "Damn it where the Hell is he?!" Raph cursed as he called his youngest brother's name over and over again.

"Uh problem guys," Donnie said, holding up Mikey's nunchakus. "This is not a good sign," Donnie whispered, his black eyes wide as he thought of what could have happened to his baby brother.

"We've got an even bigger problem," Leo declared as he read a piece of paper that had been left behind.

"What's that?" Donnie asked, peering at the note.

"Its from Karai," Leo explained as he read. "It says: 'The time for hiding is over. Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen will meet at the docks at midnight or their precious son will die."

"Mom and Father are not going to like this," Donnie remarked. "I mean this is really, really bad! They could kill Mikey!"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock," Raph said, rolling his dark brown eyes. "So what now oh fearless leader?" Raph turned towards Leo when he said this.

"We have no choice," Leo declared, tucking the note in his belt. "We've gotta tell Mom and Father what happened. I just hope nothing to bad happens to Mikey until then." Raph and Donnie nodded and with that the three brothers began to head home, dreading the conversation they were going to have with their parents when they got home.

**A/N alrighty then folks ch 12 complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. And as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	13. Demands Are Made

**A/N I'm back with a new chapter every one! Hope you all like it. Also please leave me a review as it really helps me in growing as a writer and gives me inspiration to update faster. Thank you in advance**

**Ch 13 Demands Are Made**

After what felt like and entirety the trio had arrived back home. "My sons I am so glad you are back!" Shen said as she ran to her sons and embraced them.

"Your mother was quite worried," Yoshi said as he too embraced his sons. "She has been having some very bad feelings about tonight."

"But it appears I worried for nothing," Shen said with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when she noticed Michelangelo wasn't there. "Where is Michelangelo?" Shen asked.

"We ran into trouble Mom," Leonardo said, his voice coming out soft. "Karai was there along with two of her thugs. We tried our best to fight them."

"Yeah and we were winning too," Raphael chimed in. "Then they chickened out and threw a smoke bomb and left."

"Yeah and they took Mikey with them," Donatello finished.

"What?!" Shen and Yoshi cried out their eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my baby!" Shen cried, putting her hand to her mouth.

"They left this," Leonardo said, handing Yoshi the note that Karai had left.

"I wonder what they mean by this?" Shen asked. "I mean surly..." Just then Leonardo's T-com beeped, startling everyone.

"Mikey?!" Leonardo cried out as he answered. "Mikey are you..." Then his voice darkened and his brown eyes narrowed. "Who is this?" Leonardo demanded. "Where's my brother? If you hurt him I swear I'll..." Then his eyes widened with surprise. "He wants to talk to you Mom," he whispered, covering the mouth piece.

"Then talk to him I shall," Shen declared taking the device from her oldest son. "Who is this?" she demanded, using a rough and cold tone that she rarely used. Then her eyes widened and she pushed a button putting the caller on speaker.

"You know who this is Shen," came the voice of Oroku Saki.

"Saki," Yoshi hissed, his brown eyes darkening. Raph's eyes got wide and Donnie gasped when they heard their father's words. Shen silently shushed them as she began to speak.

"I am surprised to hear from you Saki," Shen said, trying her best to keep her voice calm. "But I take that since you are calling from my son's T-com that you are holding my son captive. Am I right?"

"You are correct Shen," Shredder said. "And I want to arrange a deal with you and Yoshi. I know he's listening."

"I am listening Saki," Yoshi said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I want the both of you to come to the warehouse on the upper east side," Shredder declared.

"I thought you wanted us to come to the docks," Shen said, trying to stall. Donatello was using his own T-com to track Michelangelo's T-com and he was motioning for Shen to give him more time.

"Change in plans," Shredder declared. "I want the two of you to come to me. But just the two of you. Your others sons are not to be there."

"If you think we're just gonna sit back and do nothin' while you have our baby brother you've got another think comin' you son of a bitch!" Raphael cried out.

"Raphael!" Shen cried out, giving her second oldest son a sharp look. "Be quiet right now!" Raphael opened his mouth to protest but his parents shot him a warning look that quickly made him change his mind. "We will meet with you Saki," Shen said, her tone cold and calm.

"Good," Shredder said. "We meet at midnight."

"Wait!" Shen cried out. "I want to hear from Michelangelo! I want to know he is alright."

"He's fine Shen," Shredder declared.

"Unless I hear from him myself there will be no meeting," Shen declared. "I mean it Saki! I want to hear my son's voice now!"

"Very well," Shredder said after a few seconds. Then the group heard muffled grunts and the sounds of someone being dragged. Then they head a very soft voice say, "M..Mom?"

"Oh Michelangelo are you alright?!" Shen cried out.

"I'm..I'm ok Mom," came the shaky response. "Just freaked out."

"Do not fear my son," Yoshi said, trying not to let his fear show. "We will have you home in no time."

"I know you will," Michelangelo whispered.

"We love you sweet heart," Shen said.

"I love you guys too," Michelangelo said. Then suddenly he cried out as he was roughly dragged away.

"No!" Shen cried out. "Michelangelo!"

"You have your proof," Shredder said coldly. "And you have my demands! Midnight tonight!" Then a click was heard as the call was disconnected.

"Saki wait!" Shen cried out. But there was nothing but dead air. Shen looked at Donatello, who shook his head sadly. "Imaimashī! (Damn it all!)" Shen cried out. Leonardo put his arm around his mother while Yoshi did the same. Raphael and Donatello exchanged looks of concern as they knew their mother very rarely swore. Only when she was under extreme stress.

"Its going to be alright Mom," Leonardo said, squeezing Shen's shoulder. "We'll find Mikey. I promise you that."

"But Leo its already 9 pm," Donatello pointed out. "Its highly unlikely that we'll find him before then."

"Shut the Hell up Donnie!" Raphael hissed, elbowing his purple masked brother hard. Leonardo was glaring at Donatello as well. Shen merely put her hand to her mouth and ran out of the room with a choked back sob. Yoshi ran after his wife to console her.

"Damn it Donnie why the Hell did ya have to say that stupid shit for?!" Raphael demanded, the anger clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Donatello said softly. "I didn't mean to upset Mom."

"Yeah well ya did," Raphael snapped. "I mean she and Father already have enough shit to worry about without you adding to it!"

"I said I was sorry," Donatello said through clenched teeth. "What the Hell else to you want from me Raph?!" By now Donatello had tears going down his face and he angrily wiped them away.

"Lay off Donnie Raph!" Leonardo shouted, putting his arm around the purple masked turtle. "He feels bad enough as it is!"

"I'm goin' to check on Mom," Raphael declared as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"We should go to," Leonardo said. Donatello nodded and the two brother left to find their mother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Michelangelo was being dragged into a dungeon where he was roughly untied and thrown into one of the cells by Bradford, who slammed the door with a evil laugh.

"Hey!" Michelangelo cried out as he hit the stone ground hard. "Not cool dude! But Bradford payed him no attention as he left the dungeon, locking the door behind him. Letting out a frustrated cry the youngest turtle sat up and leaned against the wall pulling his legs up to his chest as he did so. "Man what am I gonna do?" he thought miserably. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard voices. Looking around Michelangelo saw a vent above his head where he heard two men speaking in Japanese. One of the voices he recognized as Shredder's. The other sounded familiar but the orange masked turtle couldn't quite place it. So he decided to listen.

"Do you have what I require?" Shredder was asking.

"Yes Saki I do," the man replied.

"I told you I am the Shredder now!" Shredder boomed. "Oroku Saki is no more!"

"Forgive me Shredder," the man said, sounding terrified. "But I must be honest with you I was quite surprise when you told me Hamato Yoshi and his family had been located. It has been many years since anyone has heard from them."

"Yes I know this," Shredder said, sounding annoyed. "And that is why I called you. I knew you would want to help me in my quest."

"I would be more than happy to help save poor Shen from those freaks," the man said, his voice a low growl. "I failed once in eliminating them and I will not do so again. That is why I began working for TCRI to put my PHD in advanced Chemistry to good use."

"And you are sure this serum will work?" Shredder asked.

"Quite sure," the man said. "I tested it several times. Just make sure Shen gets the entire vial. Then all her memories of Hamato Yoshi will be gone and she will be yours forever!"

**A/N I'm leaving you with yet another cliffie. Aren't I just the worst? lol. Can you guess who the mystery man is? Its someone we've seen before. Let me know your guess in a Review please and thank you.**


	14. A Trap

**A/N Ok everyone here's the deal. I'm not really feeling the love on this story as I'm not getting any reviews or even any favorites on this story the last couple of chapters. So with that being said I'm most likely not going to continue this story if no one likes it. But just in case anyone does like it and hasn't been reviewing please do so thank you and sorry for the rant. Here's ch 14 for any one whose interested.**

**Ch 14 A Trap**

Mikey's eyes widened as he heard the man's words. "He's gonna wipe out all of Mom's memories!" he thought, his light brown eyes wide. "I can't let that happen! I've gotta find some way to warn her!" But once again he was snapped out of his thoughts by Shredder speaking.

"You've done well Haru," Shredder said. "And you shall be rewarded handsomely."

"Money means very little to me Shredder," Ito Haru said. "I just wish my brothers had some sense and would come join us. But they refused. They told me I was crazy for going along with this. I am afraid they have gotten a little soft since Father died. But that is no matter. Is there anything else you request of me?"

"Yes there is," Shredder said. "I need you to gather a list of things I require."

"Ah yes for your army of mutants," Haru said after a minute of silence. "I will get these things at once."

"Good," Shredder said. "Now go." With that Mikey heard footstep followed by a door opening and closing.

"I've gotta get out of here!" he cried out, running over to the bars and pulling on them as hard as he could. He even slammed them with his shell but to no avail. Mikey stopped when he heard the dungeon door open. To his surprise he saw Karai enter. The dark headed girl stood in front of the cell staring at Mikey for a minute. "Do you remember me?" Mikey said. "We layed together as kids."

"Yeah I remember," Karai said. "You're the youngest one right? Michelangelo?"

"Mikey," Mikey said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Karai said. "I mean you were only what two at the time?"

"Three," Mikey replied. "I'm thirteen now. I remember how nice you were and how funny you were. We had a lot of fun that day."

"Yeah," Karai said, a smile going across her face as she remember one of the few happy memories of her childhood. Then she shook her head and the serious Karai was back. "That's not going to work freak," she said, her voice coming out cold.

"What won't work?" Mikey asked, confused to Karai's sudden change in tone.

"Making me let my guard down," Karai said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Making me remember a good memory so I'll feel sorry for you and let you go. That's not going to happen."

"Please Karai you've gotta help me!" Mikey pleaded. "Your dad is gonna wipe all my Mom's memories away and kill my Dad! I can't let that happen!"

"Well that's not really my problem," Karai said, rolling her brown eyes. "And if you think for one second I'll ever go against my father and help you then you're even dumber than I thought."

"Karai please," Mikey tried again. But to his shock Karai let out a furious growl and punched Mikey square in the face, sending him flying across the cell and into the stone wall.

"Let that me a lesson to you freak," Karai hissed as Mikey struggled to get to his feet. "Never go against me. You will lose every time." With that Karai turned and left the dungeon slamming the door behind her.

"Well that sucked," Mikey groaned as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He tried to stand but a stabbing pain in his shell prevented him from doing so. Reaching back Mikey felt a crack in the side of his shell but to his relief there was no blood when he looked at his hand. "I wanna go home," the thirteen year old muttered as he wiped the tears that were going down his face away. Taking in a shaky breath Mikey pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his arms as he silently cried.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Leo, Donnie and Raph were doing their best to console their mother. "Mom I'm really sorry," Donnie said, kneeling beside Shen. Shen looked at her fourteen year old son, whose black eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

"Oh my child do not feel guilty," Shen said, embracing Donnie. Donnie buried his face in Shen's shoulder as the tears came. "Oh my sweet Donatello," Shen soothed, rubbing Donnie's shell. "Please do not cry. I am alright. Really I am."

"I'm sorry," Donnie said, wiping his eyes and looking at Raph and Leo. "I didn't mean to..."

"Donnie don't say nothin' more," Raph said, surprising his family as he knelt beside his brother and mother. "If anyone should be sorry its me. I was way out of line."

"Its alright Raph," Donnie said with a smile. "I know how you can get some times. Especially when you're worried."

"I think we're all worried about Mikey," Leo said, kneeling down beside his family. "And we're gonna get him back. He'll be home before you know it."

"Yes and your mother and I will be the ones that bring Michelangelo home," Yoshi piped up. The turtles opened their mouths to protest but Yoshi held up his hand. "I know how badly you want to help," the wise old rat said. "But this is something your mother and I must do alone."

"Father do you really think Saki is just gonna hand Mikey over just like that?' Raph asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"No Raphael I do not," Yoshi said. "I am not foolish. I know this is likely a trap."

"Then let us help," Leo said. "Please let us help. We can stay hidden. They'll never even know we're there. That way if you and Mom need us we can help."

"Yeah and maybe we can get Mikey back before anything bad happens," Donnie chimed in.

"They do have a point Yoshi," Shen said, looking at her husband.

"Hmm..." Yoshi said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. You boys may come. But you are to remain hidden until I give you the signal to attack. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Leo and Donnie said with a bow.

"Raphael?" Yoshi said, looking at his red masked son. "Am I clear? I know how hard waiting can be for you."

"I can do it," Raph said. "You have my word Master Splinter." Raph bowed to show his dedication.

"Good," Yoshi said with a smile. "We must go. It is a long walk to the docks."

"Wait!" Donnie cried out. "I almost forgot! I finally got it working!" Donnie ran out of the room calling, "C'mon everyone! I wanna show you it!"

"Show us what Donnie?" Leo asked as he and the rest of the family followed the genius turtle to the garage.

"This!" Donnie cried, indicting a large object that was covered with a black tarp. "Ta da!" Donnie cried pulling back the tarp and reveling a tan colored van with a green roof and thick black tires. "I give you the Shell Raiser!" Donnie said proudly.

"You built this Donnie?!" Leo said, his brown eyes wide the amazement.

"Sure did," Donnie said with a grin. "And it works too. I tested it at least a dozen times. And I equipped it with tons of weapons and gadgets."

"So this is what you have been working so hard on," Yoshi said with a smile, putting his arm around Donnie. "I am proud of you my son."

"As am I," Shen said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mom and Father," Donnie said.

"Yeah yeah he's a freakin' genius we get it," Raph said impatiently. "Can we go and get Mikey back now?"

"Very well lets us go," Yoshi said.

"Um problem," Leo said. "Who knows how to drive? I know you and Mom never had the need to get a licence Father."

"No we did not," Yoshi admitted.

"I can drive it," Donnie said, surprising everyone. "I taught myself how to drive," he explained. "And like I said I've been test driving this thing."

"Then let us go," Shen said as she and her family got in the Shell Raiser. Donnie floored it and they were off all of them hoping they'd be returning with Mikey.

**A/N well folks the cliffies just keep coming don't they? Please don't hate me to much lol? But please do leave a review.**


	15. A Change in Plans

**A/N Well I got a couple of reviews/follows for my last chapter so I suppose I'll continue it. Here's ch 15 and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Ch 15 A Change in Plans**

Michelangelo was jerked back into reality when he heard the dungeon door open. Getting to his feet the youngest turtle wiped away his tear and glared at Bradford, who had entered the dungeon along with two Foot Soldiers. "Time's up freak," Bradford said, cracking his knuckles as he began to open the cell.

"I won't let you hurt my parents," Michelangelo said, his voice so low Bradford didn't even hear him. Suddenly Michelangelo jumped high in the air, surprising the brown bearded man. Thinking quickly the orange masked turtle grabbed the back of Bradford's pants waist and flipped the man over his head and into the two Foot Soldiers. The three me went crashing to the ground and the Foot Soldiers were knocked out. Grabbing the chain that Bradford had dropped Michelangelo hit the older man hard in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Grabbing the keys and chain Michelangelo dragged the two Foot Soldiers in and ran out of the cell, locking it behind him. Unlocking the dungeon door Michelangelo peaked his head out and looked to make sure no one else was coming. Looking up the youngest turtle saw some rafters he could hide in. Using a pole that was nearby Michelangelo climbed up and got into the rafters and used his stealth to make his way out. He soon found himself over the Shredder's room. Shredder was down below along with Karai and Tiger Claw.

"What the Hell is taking Bradford so long?" Karai grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tiger Claw go check," Shredder ordered.

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said as he exited the room. Michelangelo began to make his way to the exit but what he heard next made him stop in his tracks

"Father may I ask you something?" Karai asked.

"You may speak," Shredder said.

"Forgive me for asking but I have to know," Karai began. "What's so special about Tang Shen? I mean from what I remember of her she really pretty and nice and all of that but..."

"Tang Shen should have been your mother Karai," Shredder interrupted. "And she would have been of it wasn't for Hamato Yoshi. He stole Shen from me. He stole the life that should have been mine."

"But you had a good life Father," Karai pointed out. "I mean you met my mother and fell in love with her and had me. Surly that counts for something."

"I never loved your mother Karai," Shredder declared. Karai's eyes went wide with surprise when she heard this. "Yuna knew this from the beginning," Shredder said. "The sole reason I was with her was to have a child. Having you was the only good thing that happened in my life. But that will soon change. Once I give Shen this serum she will be mine forever." Shredder held the vial with the mind control drug in it

"Not if I can help it," Michelangelo whispered. Grabbing the chain Michelangelo moved to a proper position. Swinging the chain hard the orange masked turtle succeeded in knocking the vial out of Shredder's hand causing it to shatter on the ground. "Yes!" Michelangelo cried out. But he wasn't paying attention when Shredder grabbed the chain and yanked hard. Letting out a cry Michelangelo fell out of the rafters, landing hard on his arm. A crack was heard and a lighting bolt of pain shot through him. Michelangelo groaned in pain before being lifted harshly off the ground. The youngest turtle gulped in fear and his brown eyes went wide as he found himself staring into the furious eyes of the Shredder.

"You will pay for that freak," Shredder growled as he pulled his fist back, blades extended to strike. But Michelangelo thought quickly and grabbed the chain Shredder was still holding and pulled it hard. This caught Shredder off guard and he lost his footing just long enough for Michelangelo to jerk himself loose. Thinking quickly the freckled faced turtle jumped back into the rafters. Or at least he tried to. Karai grabbed his ankle just as he grabbed the beam.

"You're not going anywhere freak!" she snarled as she tried to pull Michelangelo down.

"Ugh let go of me!" Michelangelo cried out, kicking Karai hard enough so she loosened her grip. This gave Michelangelo room to jerk his foot loose and climb back up in the rafters.

"Oh no you don't!" Karai growled as she climbed into the rafters and went after Michelangelo. Shredder was watching all of this and he left the room to gather Tiger Claw, who by now had freed Bradford and the Foot Soldiers from the dungeon.

"Master..." Tiger Claw began. But he was cut off by Shredder's command.

"Block all the exits," he ordered. "The turtle does not leave here!"

"Yes Master," the group said as they dispersed.

"And Bradford," Shredder said, causing the brown beard man to look at him. "We will discuss your punishment later."

"Yes Master," Bradford said with a bow as he raced out the door.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Karai was crawling through the rafters gaining ground on Michelangelo. "When I catch you you are dead freak!" Karai snarled as she brushed the cobwebs away from her face. But suddenly Karai slipped and lost her balance and began to fall. But suddenly someone caught her by her wrist and pulled her back up. Karai's brown eyes went wide when she found herself looking into the face of Michelangelo. "That was dumb of you," she declared as she got ready to strike the turtle.

"Karai I don't wanna fight with you," Michelangelo declared, holding up his hands. "Specially not up here. I just wanna help my family. I can't let your dad hurt my parents. He's almost killed us once and I won't let him try again."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Karai demanded. "My father never tried to kill anyone."

"Like Hell he didn't!" Michelangelo hissed, glaring at Karai. "He burned down our house back in Japan while we were inside!"

"That's a lie!" Karai shouted. "My father would never..."

"He did!" Michelangelo shouted back. "And there were witnesses that saw him do it! My father and brother nearly died that night! And we had to flee to America because of him! And that's why we're what we are today! Because of your damn father! And he's gonna pay big time for it!" With that Michelangelo let out a furious snarl and shoved past Karai, who was staring after the turtle with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, shaking her head as she watched Michelangelo make his escape. "Father tried to murder innocent children. I knew he was a bit unhinged but I never thought he was a cold monster." With these thoughts Karai climbed down from the rafters and went to meet back with her father.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Karai had caught up with the Shredder, who was talking with Tiger Claw off to the side. When Shredder saw Karai returning without Michelangelo his expression darkened. "Where is the turtle Karai?" Shredder demanded, walking towards his daughter.

"He got away," Karai informed her father. "He was faster than I thought he would be."

"No matter," Shredder said, surprising Karai. "Haru has given me another vial of the mind control drug. Once we meet back Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi at the docks Shen will be mine."

"But Father once she sees that we don't have the turtle she'll never agree to anything," Karai pointed out.

"We'll have to act fast," Shredder declared. "It is nearly midnight. We are going to the docks." With that Bradford opened the door and Karai and Shredder got inside. Bradford slammed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Tiger Claw was already sitting in the passenger side. Without another word Bradford took off, heading for the docks. As they were driving Karai was staring at the Shredder and thinking about what Michelangelo had said before.

"I can't let Father hurt Tang Shen or Hamato Yoshi," she thought. "But how do I do that without betraying my father? I'll just have to come up with a plan and fast. I just hope I can do it." With these thoughts Karai spent the remainder of the drive deep in thought.

**A/N well folk there you have it ch 15 complete. Reviews are welcomed as always.**


	16. The Meeting

**A/N Ladies and gentlemen I present to you ch 16! Enjoy and as always thank you so much for the reviews/follows they really inspired me to continue this story.**

**Ch 16 The Meeting**

Yoshi and his family arrived at the docks a little before midnight and were walking towards the agreed upon spot. "Now remember boys you must remain hidden," Shen was saying as they were walking. "No matter what happens you are not to show yourselves until your father or I give the signal. Understand?"

"We understand Mom," Leo said, looking at Donnie, who nodded in agreement.

"Raphael," Yoshi said, looking at his red masked son. "Did you hear what your mother just said?"

"Yeah I heard," Raph grumbled.

"Raphael please you must do as we say," Shen said, her voice taking a very serious tone. "For Michelangelo's sake."

"I know Mom," Raph said softy. "And I'll do it. I promise. I'll do anything for Mikey." Shen smiled at her second oldest son. Just then they reached their destination.

"Stay high boys," Yoshi instructed. "And stay in the shadows."

"Yes Master Splinter," the brothers said as they took their places. This left Yoshi and Shen to wait.

"Oh Yoshi I hope Michelangelo is alright," Shen said, wringing her hands together nervously.

"We must hope that Saki has not harmed our son," Yoshi said, putting his arm around Shen and pulling her close. "But I am sure that Michelangelo is just fine." Shen opened her mouth to respond but before she could a van pulled up.

"It is them," Shen whispered. Yoshi let out a small growl and crouched behind a create. The van door opened and Shredder emerged from the van with Bradford and Tiger Claw right behind him. Karai stayed in the van, debating on rather or not she should go. Shredder gave his daughter a sharp look and she reluctenly emerged from the van as well. Shen's eyes went wide when she saw her former friend in his armor and mask. "Saki," Shen whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Hello Shen," Shredder said walking towards Shen after signaling the group to stay back. "It has been too long. You still look as beautiful now as you did all those years ago."

"Where is my son Saki?!" Shen demanded. "I want to see him now!"

"All in good time Shen," Shredder said. Then he looked around. "I see Yoshi is no where to be seen. I always knew he was a coward."

"I am no coward Saki," Yoshi said, emerging from his spot. Shredder's eyes widened briefly when he saw Yoshi's current rat form. But the shock was short lived. "I see you've become a freak just like your sons Hamato Yoshi."

"Enough of this!" Yoshi cried out, resisting the strong urge he had to attack Saki. "Where is our son?!"

"And what will you give me in exchange for your son?" Shredder asked. Yoshi and Shen looked at each other in surprise.

"What do you want from us?" Shen demanded. "We have nothing to give."

"Oh but you do," Shredder said, taking Shen's hand. Shen let out a snarl and jerked her hand away. "I will be willing to make an exchange," Shredder said. "Come with me Shen and I will release your son."

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Shen asked. "I do not trust you to keep your end of the deal Saki."

"You have my word as a ninja that I will release your son," Shredder said.

"And just where is our son?" Yoshi asked. "Is he even here? We have not seen him since you arrived."

"He's in the van," Shredder lied. "I know better than to bring him out here. You would just grab him and leave and I would get nothing."

"I want to see him," Shen said, taking a step towards the van. But Shredder stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Unless I see my son then you can forget about any deal," Shen declared.

"Unless you do this deal your son will die," Shredder said. "Is that something you're willing to risk Shen?" Shredder stared intently at Shen, who glared back at him. Shen let out a sigh and looked at Yoshi, who was also glaring at Shredder.

"I have no choice Yoshi," Shen said softly. "I must go with him."

"I know," Yoshi said with a sigh of his own.

"Like Hell she does," Raph growled reaching for his sais. Donnie saw him do this and grabbed his wrist.

"Raph no," the purple masked turtle hissed. "We have to stay hidden."

"I ain't just gonna let that bastard take Mom away!" Raph hissed back as he yanked his wrist away. "So don't..." But before Raph could continue suddenly he heard a shout, "No don't!" The three brothers turned to see what the commotion was about. They saw that Shredder had taken Shen by her wrist and was dragging her towards the van. Mikey had joined the group and had lept down in front of the Shredder.

"You're not taking my mom anywhere!" the youngest turtle shouted, getting out the chain he had taken with him and swinging it. But a stabbing pain in his broken arm caused him to cry out and almost drop the chain.

"Michelangelo!" Shen and Yoshi cried out, shocked to see their orange masked son there.

"Saki you dishonorable liar!" Shen cried out, trying to break free of Shredder's grasp. "Let me go right now!"

"I will not lose you again Shen," Shredder declared as he continued to drag Shen towards the van.

"No!" Yoshi cried out as he raced to help his wife. But Tiger Claw quickly stepped in front of him blocking his path. Yoshi motioned with his fingers, signaling his other children to emerge. Leo, Raph and Donnie quickly lept into action. Raph barreled into Tiger Claw, sending the mutant to the ground. Leo raced towards the Shredder and jumped in the air lading in front of the evil ninja.

"Like my brother said," the oldest turtle said, aiming his katanas at Shredder. "You're not taking my mother anywhere."

"No one will stop me," Shredder growled. "Especially not a pathetic freak like you!" With that Shredder raised his blades and swung. Leo quickly dodged the blow and lept to the right. But Shredder was fast and he quickly delivered a hard kick to Leo's side, knocking the wind out of him.

"No!" Shen cried out when she saw her son fall. "Leave my son alone Saki!" But Shredder paid her no attention and threw her into the van. Shredder began to get into the van as well but Leo had recovered and lept to his feet and pulled Shredder hard by his arm, catching him by surprise and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Mom run!" Leo cried out as he kicked Shredder's legs out from underneath him. Shen scrambled out of the van as quick as she could. But Bradford was also in the van and he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back inside with a shriek.

"You're not going anywhere!" the brown bearded man snarled as Shen struggled to get away from him. Just then a shout was heard and Bradford turned and was met by Donnie's bo, which landed a direct hit to his face.

"Leave my mom alone!" the genius turtle cried out as he hit Bradford's wrist hard with his bo. A crack was heard and Bradford howled in pain. "C'mon Mom lets go!" Donnie cried out, taking Shen's hand and pulling her out of the van. Leo was still fighting the Shredder while Raph and Splinter had taken down Tiger Claw. Mikey had been watching and raced to help Leo with Shredder. Leo was on the losing end of the battle and Shredder had knocked the blue masked turtle to the ground.

"Enough of these games!" Shredder snarled as he kicked Leo hard in the head, stunning him. With that Shredder raised his blades and went to strike Leo. But before he could Mikey cried, "No!" and ran in front of Leo, taking the full hit of the blades and falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

**A/N this looks like a good place to stop guys. Hope you all enjoyed ch 16. Review please and thank you**


	17. A Bloody Mess

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. ch 17 coming at you all. Enjoy.**

**Ch 17 A Bloody Mess**

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried out, his dark brown eyes wide with horror as he saw his little brother fall, the blood pouring from his side.

"Michelangelo!" Shen cried out at the same time, her black eyes wide as she dropped to her knees beside her fallen youngest son. At the same time a furious cry rang out and Shredder went flying through the air, where he hit the brick wall and was knocked out. Yoshi and Raphael were standing there both of their eyes filled with rage. Tiger Claw and Bradford began to advance towards the group.

"Try anything and you're dead!" Raphael snarled, aiming his sais towards the pair.

"Bradford! Tiger Claw! Fall back!" Karai called out from her place where she had been watching the entire fight. "Help me with my father! We're leaving!" The two males hesitated for a brief second but quickly went to help their mistress load her unconsious father into the van and they sped off.

"He's losing a lot of blood!" Donatello cried out as he frantically tried to stop the flow of blood that was coming out of his little brother. Yoshi dropped to his knees and helped his son control the bleeding. Leonardo and Raphael could do nothing but watch and hold their mother as the tears flowed down her face. After retrieving the proper medical items from the Shell Raiser Donatello and Yoshi finally stopped.

"Is..is Michelangelo going to be alright?" Shen asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We managed to stop the bleeding," Donatello said, wiping the blood off his hands with a spare rag. "But he needs proper medical care back at the lair."

"Raph help me carry him," Leonardo said as he got underneath Michelangelo's upper half. Raphael quickly got underneath Michelangelo's lower half and together the twins gently lifted their baby brother up and carried him the the Shell Raiser. Everyone climbed in silently and Donatello floored the gas and headed back to their lair as quickly as he could.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group was back at the lair and Donatello rushed into his lab to gather his gear while Leonardo and Raphael got Michelangelo settled into his room. A few minutes later April came bursting into the room. "Where's Donnie?!" the red head cried out.

"April what's wrong?" Leonardo asked, alarmed at his friend's appearance.

"He texted me," April explained. "Said Mikey was hurt really bad and he need my help."

"Donatello is in Michelangelo's room," Shen said softly from her place on the couch. April went running into the room after muttering a quick 'thanks'. Yoshi sat down beside his wife and pulled her close. "I cannot believe this is happening," Shen whispered. "Once again Saki has managed to cause our family pain."

"He won't get away with it Mom," Raphael said, sitting beside his mother. "He's gonna pay big time for what he did to Mikey. And for tryin' to take you from us. I'll see to that personally."

"I do not want you to get hurt Raphael," Shen said, stroking Raphael's cheek. "It is bad enough that Michelangelo has gotten hurt and I do not want you or your brothers getting hurt or worse."

"Mikey will be alright Mom," Leonardo said, sitting on the floor in front of his mother. "You'll see. He's strong and a fighter. If anyone can pull through this its him."

"I hope you are right Leonardo," Shen said with a slight smile. Yoshi was watching this with great sadness. This sadness quickly turned to anger and he left the room with a furious growl.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Yoshi had returned after making a phone call. "Yoshi where did you go?" Shen asked, running over to her husband.

"I made a phone call to Japan," Yoshi explained. "Do not worry Shen I have called in reinforcements."

"Yoshi what do you mean?" Shen asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes Father I'm curious too," Leonardo said as he and Raphael approached their father. Yoshi opened his mouth to speak. But before he could Donatello emerged from Michelangelo's room with April right behind him. Both teens looked very tired.

"Donatello," Shen said, running over to her second youngest son with the rest of her family right behind her. "How is Michelangelo?" Shen asked, her voice shaking slightly. Yoshi put his arm around his wife and pulled her close as they awaited Donatello's response. Donatello sighed and looked at April. Then he looked at his family and opened his mouth to respond.

"Mikey's condition is very serious," Donatello said, his voice coming out very soft. "He lost a lot of blood but luckily I always keep a spare supply of blood so that's not an issue. But there was quite a bit of damage done to his side. I'm particularly concerned about his kidney. When the blades pierced his side they pierced the kidney as well. I managed to repair most of the damage but he needs more surgery. And with the limited supplies I have here I can't do it. He really needs to go to a hospital but obviously that can't happen."

"What kind of supplies do you require Donatello?" Shen asked, getting out her cell phone. "My friend Elizabeth is a doctor at the hospital and I will see if she is willing to help us."

"Won't she ask a lot of questions though?" April asked. "I mean I would if I were her."

"Elizabeth knows of our situation," Shen informed the red head. "I met her many years ago while I was at work. She was buying some martial arts supplies and we struck up a conversation and have been friends since. She and her husband, Will are the few people I trust. And luckily she is a surgeon as well."

"I'll text Dr. Turner what we need," Donatello said, taking his mother's phone and typing, explaining the situation and what was needed. Minutes later the phone beeped and Donatello smiled. "She's in. She said she and Mr. Turner will be here within the hour."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A couple of hours later Dr. Elizabeth Turner and her husband, Will had arrived at the lair with the required supplies. Elizabeth was a slim, very beautiful women with dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and deep brown eyes. Will was a very handsome man with dark hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry it took us so long," Elizabeth said after greeting the family. "But we had to get Jack and Hector to my father's house."

"I understand how it is with young boys," Shen said, smiling at her friend. "But please Michelangelo is in desperate need of your assistance."

"Of course whatever you need," Will said and he and his wife followed Shen to Donatello's lab where Michelangelo had been moved to. Moments later Will, Shen and April returned to the living room.

"Dr Turner said that its better if I wait out her so she and Donnie can work," April said as she sat beside Raphael on the couch.

"Don't worry Elizabeth is the best surgeon around," Will said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. "She'll have Michelangelo fixed up in no time."

"I hope you are right Will," Shen said softly as she sat beside Yoshi and put her head on his shoulders. The rest of the night was spent awaiting news on Michelangelo's condition.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Elizabeth and Donatello emerged from the lab, both of them looking worn out. "How is my baby?" Shen asked as she and Yoshi stood up and walked towards the pair.

"I managed to repair the vast majority of damage that was done to his kidneys," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "However he lost a great deal of blood and although Donatello did have a supply I'm afraid we've used all of it."

"Then use my blood," Shen said. "I'll give him whatever he needs."

"I'm afraid that won't work Shen," Elizabeth said. "With Michelangelo's mutation he'll have to have blood from the same mutant type."

"Then us my blood," Leonardo said, getting to his feet. "I mean that should work right? Since me and Mikey are both mutant turtles?"

"Yes that should work," Elizabeth said. "Please come with me." With that the duo were gone. Donatello sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. Shen and Yoshi sat beside their son and rubbed his back.

"You did well my son," Yoshi said softly. "I am very proud of you."

"As am I," Shen said with a smile.

"Yeah ya did real good there Donnie," Raphael said, kneeling in front of his brother. The fourteen-year-old looked up with tired black eyes.

"I just hope its enough," he said softly.

"We must trust that it will be," Shen said. The group nodded and anxiously awaited Elizabeth and Leonardo's return.

**A/N ch 17 over and done everyone. I hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please**


	18. Uncertain Times

**A/N My usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and followers. I really appreciate the support and kind words. Here's ch 18 for you all to enjoy.**

**Ch 18 Uncertain Times**

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair trouble was brewing. The Shredder was furious that his plan to make Tang Shen had failed. In addition he had received some serious injuries due to being thrown into the cement wall. "Master what do you wish us to do?" Tiger Claw asked, kneeling beside Shredder's bed. Due to his injuries to his back the Shredder was unable to get out of bed.

"I am not giving up," Shredder declared. "I will make Tang Shen mine no matter what I have to do!"

"Father I think you should focus on getting well again," Karai suggested from her place beside the Shredder's bed. "You've got some serious injuries to you back near your spinal cord. If you don't rest it could be very bad." Shredder glared at his daughter and was about to speak.

"F-forgive me for saying so Master but your daughter is correct," Stockman stammered, rubbing his hands together nervously. "If you're not careful then you could cause more damage to your back. You could become paralyzed or even die."

"You've made your point," Shredder said as he leaned back into the pillows. "But my plan will go forward."

"Father what do you mean?" Karai asked, dreading the answer.

"Bradford!" Shredder bellowed. Moments later Bradford came running into the room and knelt alongside Tiger Claw.

"What do you require of me Master?" the brown bearded man asked, bowing his head.

"I want you to take some Foot Soldiers to find Xever," Shredder ordered. "I heard he's back in the city and living in little Brazil. Tell him I have a mission for him."

"Yes Master," Bradford and Tiger Claw said as they stood and exited the room.

"Stockman!" Shredder thundered.

"Y-yes Master?" Stockman stammered.

"I want you, Tiger Claw, and Karai to go to the TGRI building," Shredder commanded. "I want those supplies I require."

"Yes Master," Stockman said with a bow.

"Yes Father," Karai said as she also bowed. Even though Karai didn't want to go she knew better than to argue with Shredder. That would be deadly. So the teen reluctenly left with Stockman and some Foot Soldiers in tow.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Elizabeth and Leo had returned. "Michelangelo should be just fine," Elizabeth declared, earning sighs of relief from the group. "I am concerned about his kidney," the doctor continued. "The blade that pierced it was quite sharp and I'm concerned that it could cause the kidney not to function properly. I'll have to keep a close eye on him for a few days to make sure everything is alright."

"I can do that," Donnie offered. "You probably wanna get home to your sons anyways."

"Yeah your dad has already called twice," Will said. "Jack is refusing to go to sleep without saying goodnight to you and Hector is refusing to go to sleep until his brother does."

"I should call them," Elizabeth said, taking out her phone and dialing her father's number. After a few minutes the group could hear Elizabeth saying, "Alright Jackie be a good boy for Grandpa and go to sleep. I love you. Goodnight my sweet boys." With that Elizabeth ended the call. "Sorry about that," she said, turning to the group. "Three year olds can be very finicky."

"I have been there myself," Shen said with a smile. "But I cannot ask you to stay away from your boys any longer than you need to."

"I'll go get the boys tomorrow," Will offered. "That way Elizabeth can stay her and monitor Michelangelo."

"I can handle things here," Donnie insisted. "Really I can. You should get home to your kids."

"I appreciate it Donatello," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But this is a lot for a fourteen year old to handle. I know you are quite capable but I would feel better if I stayed just in case."

"You should rest my son," Yoshi said, putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "We have got thing taken care of and we will come and get you if you are needed." Donnie began to say he was fine. But he was interrupted by his oldest brother's voice.

"You really should rest Donnie," Leo said, his voice full of concern. "You look exhausted and April you should go home and be with your Dad."

"Right," April said after a minute. "He's probably wondering what's taking me so long. I told him I was going to the library. I'll see you all later." With that April waved and left the lair.

"I'm gonna sit with Mikey," Raph declared as he headed to Mikey's room.

"I must insist that you both get some rest," Shen said, looking at Leo and Donnie who opened their mouths to protest. "And no arguing. Now go." The two brothers let out sighs of defeat as they knew they wouldn't win an argument with their mother. So they went to their respective rooms for the night.

"I think I'm going to head out," Will said with a yawn. "I'll pick up the boys in the morning. Unless you want me to stay darling?" Will looked at Elizabeth when he said this part.

"I'll be fine Will," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I'll walk you out. Then I'm going to check on Michelangelo before retiring myself." With that the Turners were gone leaving the Hamatos alone.

"Alright Yoshi I want answers," Shen said, turning towards her husband.

"About what?" Yoshi asked, surprised by his wife's question.

"I want to know who you called earlier," Shen demanded. "And what did you mean by 'reinforcements'?"

"I called Reo's sons," Yoshi informed his wife. "You remember Riku and Kaito?" Shen nodded and Yoshi continued. "They are more than willing to help us and they are coming here as soon as possible. But they did tell me some distressing news."

"And what is that?" Shen asked, dreading the answer.

"Haru is working with Saki," Yoshi informed his wife. "When I speaking with Riku he told me that Haru had tried to persuade him and Kaito to join him and Saki in their quest to kill me and our boys."

"I cannot believe this," Shen said, shaking her head sadly. "Haru must have been helping Saki all along."

"I fear he has been," Yoshi said. "And if what Riku said is true then Haru is just as much our enemy as Saki is."

"I agree," Shen said. "But we..." Just then her phone began to beep as she received a text. Reaching in her pocket Shen pulled out her phone and read then text. Then her eyes got wide.

"What is wrong Shen?" Yoshi asked, alarmed at his wife's expression.

"This text is mot alarming," Shen said. "It is a warning. But from whom I do not know."

"What kind of warning?" Yoshi asked.

"It does not say," Shen said, as she read the text again. "It is in Japanese though and says: 'Beware of Saki. He will make you his at any cost'."

"Do not worry Shen," Yoshi said, pulling his wife close. "I will not let anything happen to you. I will protect you with everything I have."

"I know you will Yoshi," Shen whispered, burying her face in her husband's chest fur. With that the husband and wife held each other until Elizabeth came back.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai was riding in the van staring at her phone, wondering if she had done the right thing. She had gotten Tang Shen's cell number by using a phone cloning device she had. She wanted to be able to warn her of her father's plans without revealing it was her. After a minute Karai sent another text telling Shen what was happening at TGRI. She sent the text and tucked the phone back in her pocket. But when she looked up to her surprise Karai found herself looking into the angry face of Tiger Claw.

"Caught you in the act girl," the assassin snarled.

**A/N well folks ch 18 is complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**


	19. Covering Ones Assets

**A/n Greeting boys and girls I'm back! And I have a great new chapter for you all to enjoy! Here it is and the usual thanks are in order for the reviews/alerts**

**Ch 19 Covering Ones Assets**

"Tiger Claw what the Hell are you talking about?" Karai asked, glaring at the assassin.

"I saw you sending a message on your phone," Tiger Claw said, glaring right back at Karai. "Who were you sending a message to?"

"None of your damn business!" Karai snapped, getting to her feet as she tried to brush past Tiger Claw. But the mutant grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him. "Get the Hell off of me!" Karai snarled, shoving Tiger Claw away from her.

"I asked you a question girl," the tiger growled. "And I want an answer."

"I don't answer to you tiger!" Karai shouted, balling up her fists. "And if my father hears how disrespectful you're being towards me it'll be your ass! Now lets go! We've got a job to do! Stockman lets go!"

"Yes Mistress," Stockman said as he followed Karai out of the van. Tiger Claw growled to himself but followed the pair out of the can. He knew Karai was hiding something but he knew better than to accuse her without proof. That would be a deadly mistake. So the tiger decided to keep a close eye on Karai to see if his suspicions were correct. In the mean time he had a mission to complete and he would not allow himself to fail his Master.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Shen had received the text from Karai and showed it to Yoshi. "Should we tell the boys?" she asked.

"Yes I think we should," Yoshi said with a nod. "Boys! Come here at once!" Within minutes Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello were in the room. Leonardo and Donatello were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Father what's wrong?" Leonardo asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I am sorry to awaken you boys," Yoshi said. "But your mother has just received word that the TGRI building in going to be robbed. You three should go and make sure everything is alright."

"Hei Sensei," the three brothers said as they put on their masks and grabbed their weapons. Without another word they jumped in the Shell Raiser and took off. Once they were gone Elizabeth entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," the blonde headed women said. "But Michelangelo is awake and he wants to see you." Shen and Yoshi quickly exited the room, both of them anxious to see their youngest son.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Seconds later Shen and Yoshi had entered Michelangelo's room. When the thirteen year old saw his parents a big smile went across his face. "Mom!" he cried out. "Father! I'm so glad to see you both!"

"Oh my son we were so worried!" Yoshi cried out as he and Shen ran to their son and embraced him.

"I'm glad Shredder didn't take you away Mom," Michelangelo said softly. "He was gonna use a mind control drug to make you forget all about us."

"Oh my sweet baby," Shen said, kissing the top of Michelangelo's head. "Do not worry about that. It is alright now."

"I couldn't let that happen Mom," Michelangelo continued. "I managed to get loose and break out of that dungeon and I stopped him. All by myself too."

"We are so proud of you Michelangelo," Yoshi said with a smile. "I just regret that you were put in that position to begin with. I am sorry about that."

"Its not your fault Father," Michelangelo said, returning his father's smile. "That all goes on tin skin. He's the real jerk in all of this." Shen and Yoshi smiled.

"But like where's my bros?" Michelangelo asked, looking around for his brothers.

"They had to attend to something," Shen said. "They will be back soon. But for now I think you should get some rest my darling."

"Sounds good to me," Michelangelo said with a yawn as he layed down on the pillows. Shen sat down beside her son, not wanting to leave his side. Yoshi joined his wife and they spent the time awaiting their other sons returns.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had arrived at the TCRI building. "Alright," Leonardo whispered as he, Donatello, and Raphael looked down threw the skylight. "Here's the plan. First we..." But he was cut off by Raphael's sharp voice.

"Ugh we don't need a stinkin' plan," the red masked turtle groaned. "Lets just go in." Without waiting for a response Raphael opened up the skylight and jumped through it.

"Raph wait!" Leonardo hissed. "We need..." But his twin was already gone. "Ugh he is so stubborn. C'mon Donnie lets go." With that the two brothers jumped through the skylight and went after their brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the three brothers had caught up to one another and Leonardo was trying to talk some sense into his twin brother. "Raph just wait a minute," Leonardo said, grabbing his brother's arm and forcing him to stop. "We need to form a solid plan so nothing bad will happen."

"Look Leo I already told ya I don't need a plan," Raphael hissed, yanking his arm away. "I don't do plans. You know this already."

"Raph Leo's right," Donatello whispered. "We need to have a plan. Especially since we're all wore our after what happened to Mikey."

"Donnie I already told ya..." Raphael began. But he was interrupted by a loud crash. "What the Hell was that?!" he hissed as he headed in the direction of the crash.

"Raph no," Leonardo hissed, trying a grab his brother's arm but missing. "Don't..." But once again his words fell on deaf ears. "Damn it," Leonardo cursed as he ran after his brother with Donatello right behind him. It wasn't long before they saw the source of the crash. They saw Tiger Claw, Stockman and Karai stealing some supplies that included chemicals.

"Hurry up with those supplies," Karai ordered. "My Father won't be kept waiting for long."

"I grow tired of you ordering me around girl," Tiger Claw growled, glaring at Karai.

"And I grow tired of your endless bitching Tiger Claw!" Karai snapped. "And you know that when my father's not around I'm in charge! Now move your ass! Now! Or so help me there will be consequences!"

"Better do as she says Tiger Claw," Stockman whispered. "She can do just as much harm as Master Shredder." Tiger Claw let out a growl but said nothing as he grabbed the remaining chemicals and put them in a large box.

"I wonder what those creeps are up to?" Donatello wondered.

"Who cares?" Raphael hissed. "Lets go stop 'em." Without waiting for a response Raphael went in for the attack. His first target was Tiger Claw. Throwing his sais Raphael cut the bottom out of the box causing the supplies to drop out and shatter on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Tiger Claw snarled, taking out his chain and swinging it at Raphael, catching him in his chest. The red masked turtle fell to the ground as the chain made a large gash down his plastron. Raphael gritted his teeth trying not to cry out in pain. Tiger Claw went to strike again. But Leonardo jumped in front of his brother and held up his katana, blocking Tiger Claw's hit. The chain became entangled in the katanas and Leonardo yanked it away from the assassin. "You freaks are becoming thorns in my side."

"Good then we're doing our job," Raphael snarled, getting to his feet while ignoring the pain in his plastron. He went to lunge again but he was quickly pushed back by Leonardo, who shook his head slightly. Raphael let out a growl and was about to attack anyways when he heard Donatello cry out. Turning both Leonardo and Raphael saw that Donatello had been knocked to the ground by Karai. This caused his to go crashing into Stockman, who was trying to escape with the needed supplies. The scientist fell to the ground and the vials spilled out, spilling their contents all over.

"No!" Stockman cried out as he tried to gather the remaining supplies. Just then sirens rang out.

"Cops!" Karai snarled as she loomed over Donatello. The purple masked turtle used the distraction to kick Karai away from him and throw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared the turtles were gone. "Lets go," Karai growled. "Hopefully we've got enough chemicals for Father to be satisfied." With that the trio of villains was gone. As they were leaving Karai reached in her pocket for her phone and sent Shen a quick text telling her thanks for the help. Little did she know that Tiger Claw had been watching and had seen what he had done. The mutant growled to himself but kept quiet deciding to inform the Shredder what he had seen when he got back to their lair.

**A/N I'm leaving you all with yet another cliffie. Don't you all just love that? lol. But I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please and thank you.**


	20. Confrontation

**A/N well folks here we are at ch 20 already. Seams like we've just started this story and now its nearly done. Thank you all so much for the reviews and enjoy ch 20**

**Ch 20 ****Confrontation**

Meanwhile the turtles were heading back to their home. Raph was tending to his scraped plastron and Donnie was examining some of the chemicals he had managed to collect as they were leaving. Leo was driving while brooding. The night hadn't gone the way he had liked as Karai and her goons had gotten away with some of the supplies. Leo knew that if they had taken the time to form a solid plan then that wouldn't have happened. And once again thanks to his hotheaded twin's actions their plan had failed and someone had gotten hurt. And that's what pissed the oldest turtle off the most. That Raph was refusing to listen to him and take his position as leader seriously. But Leo was taken out of his thoughts by Donnie's voice saying, "That's odd."

"What's odd Donnie?" Leo asked. By now they had reached the lair and had gotten out.

"Well judging by what I'm seeing here," Donnie said as he stared at the vial of chemical. "It appears this is some sort of DNA. But I can't be sure until I get it under my microscope." With that Donnie headed into his lab.

"Raph we need to talk," Leo said, turning towards his twin.

"There's nothin' to talk about Leo," Raph declared, crossing his arms. When he did this a stab of pain went through his plastron and he sucked in his breath.

"See that's what we need to talk about," Leo declared, pointing towards Raph's cracked plastron. "You got hurt tonight because you didn't listen to me when I said we need to form a plan."

"We didn't need a plan Leo," Raph growled.

"Yes we did Raph!" Leo cried out. "If we would have had a plan then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You need to listen to me when I say something."

"I don't gotta do nothin' you say Leo," Raph declared, glaring at his blue masked brother.

"Yes you do!" Leo cried, trying not to lose his temper completely. "Father made me the leader and that means you've gotta do what I tell you to do! No questions just action. Father said so himself." Raph went to respond when Shen and Yoshi came into the room.

"What is going on here boys?" Yoshi demanded, looking from one furious son to the other.

"We failed tonight Master Splinter," Leo said, still glaring at Raph. "Raph refused to listen to me and did what he wanted and not only did Karai and her goons get away with some supplies but Raph went and got himself hurt in the process."

"You are injured Raphael?" Shen asked as she went to look at Raph's cracked plastron.

"Its fine Mom," Raph declared. "Its really not a big deal like Leo's makin' it out to be."

"But you did get hurt because you did not listen to your brother correct?" Yoshi asked, giving his son a look.

"Well yeah," Raph admitted, avoiding eye contact. "But..."

"No buts Raphael," Yoshi interrupted, holding up his hand. "You knew that when I made Leonardo leader that meant you had to follow his commands. And yet you choose not to."

"I can't take orders from him," Raph grumbled.

"You can," Yoshi declared. "And you will or you will not be permitted to go out of the lair until you can."

"But Master Splinter," Raph protested, outraged at his father's words. "That's not fair!"

"That is my final word Raphael," Yoshi said, holding up his hands. "But to change the subject to a more pleasant one I thought you boys would like to know that Michelangelo has awakened."

"Mikey's awake?!" Raph cried out. "I"m gonna go see 'im." Without waiting for a response Raph exited the room. As he was leaving he purposely bumped Leo's shoulder hard.

"Why does he fight me so hard on everything?" Leo said with an exacerbated sigh.

"You and Raphael have always had a rivalry between you," Yoshi said with a rueful smile.

"Yeah because Raph's a jealous hothead," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"This is true," Yoshi said with a nod. "But I feel that you could do better not to make your brother feel so jealous Leonardo."

"How so Father?" Leo asked.

"Perhaps you could get your brothers' opinions on things," Yoshi suggested. "Make them feel like they are included in decision making instead of you making all the decisions yourself."

"That's a good idea," Leo said with a smile. "I just hope Raph is willing to compromise with me."

"I feel he will be," Shen said with a smile. "Now come let us go see Michelangelo." With that the threesome went to go see the youngest turtle.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was analyzing the vile he had collected. "What the heck is this stuff?" he wondered as he looked through the microscope. Then his black eyes went wide after he realized what it was. "Oh my God," he breathed. "I've gotta tell the others right away! This is really bad!" With that Donnie ran out of the room, anxious to tell his family his findings.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While Donnie was analyzing the others were having a very pleasant talk with Mikey. "Dude sounds like I missed a lot," the freckled faced turtle said, sounding really disappointed.

"Mikey we're just glad you're going to be alright," Leo said, sitting on the bed beside his youngest brother.

"Yeah you were pretty brave there kid," Raph said with a proud smile.

"I was?" Mikey said, surprised by the compliment.

"You sure were," Leo said. "You risked your life to save Mom. You kicked some serious butt little brother. I'm really proud of you."

"As am I," Yoshi said with a smile. "I do wish that it had not come down to that and you had not got injured Michelangelo."

"We are just thankful that we have you back home safely," Shen said, giving her youngest a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe to Mom," Mikey said softly. "I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

"Oh my son," Shen said, rubbing Mikey's shell. "Do not worry about that. I am fine my sweet." Just then Donnie burst into the room.

"Guys I have some bad news!" the gaped toothed turtle said.

"What is wrong Donatello?" Yoshi asked, alarmed by his second youngest son's tone.

"I just finished analyzing the viles I managed to get from the lab," Donnie began. "And the results I found were not good."

"Ugh just get to the point will ya nerd boy," Raph growled, crossing his arms impatiently.

"I'm getting there," Donnie said, glaring at Raph. "You know I hate being rushed Raph. And don't call me nerd boy!"

"So what did you find Donnie?" Leo asked, trying to get his second youngest brother to focus.

"So anyways before I was _rudely _interrupted," Donnie said, shooting Raph an angry look. "The results of the test I ran were not good. In fact they're probably the worst results ever. Even the time I..."

"Donatello please just tell us what you found," Yoshi said, in his calm yet firm voice.

"Oh right sorry," Donnie said, knowing he was rambling again. "Anyways this stuff in high tech. Like as in the stuff that can alter DNA."

"Wait hold on here," Leo said, holding up his hand. "Are you talking about mutagen here Donnie?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Leo," Donnie confirmed with a nod.

"Are you certain about this Donatello?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes Father I am," Donnie said with another nod. "And the other vile contained DNA. Most likely from a wolf. And that could only mean one thing."

"And what's that?" Raph asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Shredder is planning on making his own mutagen," Donnie said. "Most likely to create his own mutant army."

**A/n well folks there you have it ch 20 complete. Hope you all have enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	21. An Unhappy Finding

**a/n Thank you all so much for your kind words and for all those alerts. I really appreciate the support Here's ch 21 for you all. Enjoy**

**ch 21 An Unhappy Finding**

"Whoa," Michelangelo breathed, his light brown eyes wide. "That can't be good."

"Yeah no kidding stupid," Raphael snapped, rolling his dark brown eyes. "An army of mutants is never good."

"Hey!" Michelangelo cried out, glaring at his second oldest brother. "Don't call me stupid Raph!"

"Ah shut up," Raphael snapped.

"That is enough Raphael!" Shen cried out. "Apologize to your brother right now!"

"But Mom," Raphael began. But the look on his mother's face quickly mad him change his mind." "Fine," he grumbled, knowing he had lost. "I'm sorry I called you stupid Mikey. I shouldn't of said that. 'Specially since you nearly died and all that."

"Its cool bro," Michelangelo said with a smile

"So Donnie how do we counteract this mutagen?" Leonardo asked.

"Well see that's the problem Leo," Donatello said. "Without knowing exactly what chemicals were used and in what quantity there's really no way for me to make any kind of anti mutagen."

"Well that sucks," Raphael grumbled. "So we've basically gotta wait for Shredder to make his army before we can begin to stop 'im."

"Looks that way I'm afraid," Donatello said with a sigh. "Unless we somehow manage to get an inside person then we've gotta wait."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen," Raphael grumbled.

"It may just be possible," Shen declared, causing her children to look at her with surprise. "I have been getting these strange texts," she explained, pulling out her phone and pulling up the texts. "Someone is warning me of these activities. That is how I knew about the robbery at TCRI before it happened."

"I wonder whose sending them?" Donatello wondered.

"I bet its Karai," Michelangelo said, causing his family to look at his with surprise.

"Mikey Karai is the Shredder's daughter," Leonardo pointed out as if anyone needed a reminded. "There's no way she'd help us like that."

"She might," Michelangelo said with a shrug. "When I was trying to escape she went after me and caught up with me. I told her all about how her Dad tried to burn us all alive back in Japan. She seamed really shocked. I don't think her dear old dad told her about that."

"That don't mean she'd help us," Raphael pointed out.

"Well she did let me go after that," Michelangelo informed his family. "I mean she could've taken me back to Shredder but she didn't. Besides who else could know all this info and be willing to help us?"

"I bet Mikey's right," Leonardo declared. "I just bet its Karai. Mom will you text her and see if she's willing to help us? But don't let her know we know its her."

"I will do that," Shen said as she began typing. A few minutes later her phone beeped. "She is willing to help us but she said it will take a little time," Shen informed her family.

"That's better than nothing," Leonardo said.

"Now that that has been settled," Yoshi said. "I think it is time for you and Raphael to settle your differences Leonardo."

"I'm willing to try if he is," Leonardo said, looking at his twin.

"Pass," Raphael said, as he turned and began to leave.

"Raphael," Yoshi began.

"Father you may as well save yourself some time and effort," Raphael said. "Cause nothin' you or anyone else can say is gonna make me change my mind. I can't take orders from Leo. Period. End of discussion. And I'm well aware that means I can't go topside but so be it."

"Raph please just hear me out," Leonardo began. But he was interrupted by Elizabeth sticking her head in the door.

"Sorry," the blonde headed women said, realizing she was interrupting. "I was just going to check on Michelangelo."

"We're done here anyways," Raphael said as he stormed out of the room.

"Raph hold up!" Leonardo said as he went after his twin.

"I had better make sure they do not get into another fight," Yoshi declared as he followed his sons.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael stormed into the living room followed closely by Leonardo. "Raph just hold it right there!" the oldest turtle cried out, grabbing his twin's arm.

"Get the Hell off me Leo!" Raphael snarled, shoving Leonardo off of him. "I said I'm done with this conversation!"

"Well I'm not!" Leonardo declared. "Look Raph please just listen to me. You don't even have to talk back if you don't wanna but at least respect me enough to listen to me."

"Ugh fine," Raphael groaned, rolling his dark brown eyes. "Talk." By now Yoshi had caught up with his sons. But the brown coated rat decided not to intervene just yet. So he hid behind a corner and listened to his oldest sons talk.

"I'm willing to compromise," Leonardo was saying. "Ya know get your opinion on things before I make any kind of decision. I want us to work as a team. Which means I need to be willing to listen to what you, Donnie and Mikey have to say instead of doing things my way all the time."

"You'd really be willin' to do what I want?" Raphael asked, giving his twin a skeptical look.

"I'd be willing to hear you out yes," Leonardo said with a nod. "But you have to be willing to hear me out too ok? I know that's not an easy thing for you Raph but if we're gonna work as a team we've all gotta listen to each other."

"Yeah I know," Raphael grumbled, avoiding eye contact with Leonardo. "And as much as I hate to admit it: you're idea is pretty good. And I'm willin' to give it a try."

"Even if that means you've gotta do things my way sometimes?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah even then," Raphael said.

"So we're cool then?" Leonardo asked, holding out his fist.

"Yeah we're cool bro," Raphael said, giving Leonardo a fist bump.

"I am glad to hear that my sons," Yoshi said, emerging from his hiding spot. Yoshi walked up to his sons and put his hands on their shoulders. "I knew that you two would be able to work out your differences," Yoshi said with a proud smile. Leonardo and Raphael smiled back at their father. But before either one of them could respond Leonardo's T-com began to beep.

"April what's up?" the blue masked turtle said. After listening for a few seconds he said, "We'll be right there." Leonardo snapped his T-com shut and said to Raphael, "We've got trouble."

"Shredder again?" Raphael asked.

"Looks that way," Leonardo said as he grabbed his katanas and put them in their holders. With that the two turtles ran to get Donatello.

"Donnie lets go!" Raphael cried out, bursting into Michelangelo's room. "We've got trouble."

"I'll grab my bo and meet you and the Shell Raiser!" Donatello cried out, running full force put of the room.

"Wait!" Michelangelo cried out as Raphael and Leonardo began to leave. "I wanna come too!"

"Absolutely not!" Shen cried out. "There is no way you are going Michelangelo! You are still injured!"

"But Mom," Michelangelo began. "Dr. Turner said I was better."

"I said you were healing nicely," Elizabeth pointed out. "You are no where near ready for a battle Michelangelo."

"Ah man," Michelangelo grumbled, crossing his arms. "This sucks."

"Sorry little brother," Raphael said as he and Leonardo left leaving a disappointed Michelangelo behind. A few seconds later the Shell Raiser was heard leaving the garage. As soon as it was gone Shen's cell phone beeped. When she read the message her black eyes got wide.

"What is wrong Shen?" Yoshi asked.

"This is terrible," Shen cried out. "The boys are walking right into a trap! We must warn them!"

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 21 done. I thought we were nearing the end of the story but I think we've still got a few more chapters to go. Hope that's alright lol. Please review and thank you in advance.**


	22. It Begins

**A/N alright folks here is ch 22 coming at you all. As always thank you so much for your reviews. Enjoy ch 22**

**Ch 22 It Begins**

"Yoshi we must warn the boys!" Shen cried out. "They could be in grave danger!"

"I will call their T-com," Yoshi said, getting out his own device. After a few rings he hung up, a puzzled look on his face. "That is very strange," Yoshi said. "They did not answer."

"Um Father," Mikey said. "I think that may be why." Mikey pointed at the chair, which had Donnie's T-com on it.

"Yes and I believe Raphael left his in his room," Shen said.

"And Leonardo dropped his on the floor in the living room," Elizabeth said, handing the device to Yoshi.

"This is very bad," Yoshi said. "We cannot even warn them what is going to happen."

"Then we must go to them," Shen declared. "We must do something Yoshi."

"You can use my car," Elizabeth offered, handing her keys to Shen. "Its parked in the alley right above here."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Shen said, hugging her friend and she and Yoshi ran out of the room.

"Man I wish I could go with them," Mikey said softly.

"I know you do sweetie," Elizabeth said, sitting on the bed beside Mikey. "Tell you what. I'll call Will and have him bring Jack and Hector over so you can play with them."

"Sure I like Jack and Hector," Mikey said with a smile. "They're pretty cool for being only three." Elizabeth smiled and placed a call to her husband.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai was at the Shredder's lair worrying. She had just sent word the Shen that her father had set up a trap for the turtles. He had caught their friend snooping around and was using her as bait to lure the turtles right to him to kill them. She just hoped that Shen and Yoshi would get there in time before anything to bad happened to anyone. Karai knew deep down that she was doing the right thing but a part of her was feeling guilty for betraying her father, who was the only family she had. And in Japan family and honor was everything. But she also knew that killing those who are defenseless is the most dishonorable thing you could do. And her father was definitely guilty of that. Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts by Tiger Claw angrily snatching her phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Karai cried out. "What the Hell Tiger Claw?! Give me back my phone!"

"I knew you were hiding something girl," Tiger Claw snarled as he shoved Karai away and looked at her messages that she had been sending Shen. "Traitor!" he roared punching Karai in the face, knocking her out cold. Just then the door flew open and Shredder came storming in. When he saw Karai laying on the floor his eyes darkened and he glared at Tiger Claw.

"Master she is a traitor," Tiger Claw said, showing Shredder the messages Karai had sent.

"So I see," Shredder said after reading the messages. "Take her to the dungeon along with the girl. She will be dealt with later."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said, taking Karai and dragging her to the dungeon while Shredder went to his room to await the turtles' arrival.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had arrived at the Shredder's lair. "Alright any ideas on how we should go about this?" Leo asked, looking at his two brothers when he spoke.

"Well," Donnie said, thinking for a moment. "I could disable the security cameras and take our any soldiers that may be keeping guard."

"Yeah and I could go 'round to the left and do the same," Raph suggested.

"Good idea," Leo said with a nod. "And I'll go straight and look around."

"Right," the brothers said as they dispersed and went about their duties.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donnie made his way toward the security station, using his stealth to stay undetected. Once he got there he quickly disposed of the Foot soldiers that were keeping guard. "Alright lets do this," Donnie whispered as he began typing. As he was working he noticed one of the cameras was focused on the dungeon. He saw April there, trying to break loose. But what really surprised his was when he saw Tiger Claw throw Karai in the cell as well. Curious Donnie hit a button that allowed him to hear what was going on. Karai was coming around and when she saw where she was she was furious.

"Damn you Tiger Claw you let me out of here!" Karai demanded, running up to the bars.

"Master Shredder gave me orders to lock you in here girl," Tiger Claw snarled. "So you may as well get comfortable." Tiger Claw let out a cruel laugh as he began to leave. "Oh and by the way," he said, truing around to face Karai. "Your little warning will do no good. The Master already has his plan in motion. Those turtles are as good as dead." Karai's eyes went wide as she heard Tiger Claw's words as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Oh my God," Donnie whispered, his black eyes wide. "I've gotta warn Leo and Raph." But when he reached for his T-com to his dismay he found it wasn't there. "Ah sewer apples I must've left at home," he grumbled. "But I still gotta try to help them." With that Donnie looked at the cameras until he found Leo and Raph. Unfortunately trouble had also found the two brothers. Bradford had snuck up on Raph from behind and had knocked the red masked turtle out cold. "Oh no," Donnie whispered. "This is bad." He saw Bradford pick up Raph and slung him over his shoulder and carry him off. "This is really bad," Donnie said, standing up. He saw in the other camera that Leo was about to run into trouble of his own. The oldest turtle had neared the dungeon and Tiger Claw was approaching. Neither mutant was aware of the other at the current moment. "I've gotta help Leo," Donnie said as he ran out of the room after making sure no one was coming. Before he did that Donnie disabled the cameras and shut the lights off, leaving everything in complete darkness. Grabbing a set of night vision goggles that he and his brothers carried Donnie quickly put them on so he could see in the dark. "Hang on Leo I'm coming," he said as he ran through the building.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo was making his way towards the dungeon. By now he had gotten his night vision goggles out and he was on high alert. Just then he heard a noise being as quiet as he could Leo pushed himself against the wall and he saw Tiger Claw making his way down the hall. "Time to make my move," Leo thought as he prepared to attack. But to his surprise Tiger Claw let out a growl and lunged at Leo, tackling him to the ground. Leo's katanas scattered across the ground. But the blue masked turtle quickly recovered and threw Tiger Claw off of him. "How'd he even know I was here?" Leo muttered.

"I could smell you," Tiger Claw hissed. "You reek of sewage and reptile." Leo didn't respond. He only attacked. But Tiger Claw was fast and was able to dodge Leo's attack. Leo ran and grabbed his katanas and readied for another attack. Tiger Claw grabbed his chain and swung it hard, catching Leo in the head and causing him to fall. Leo shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Tiger Claw went in, ready to strike Leo again. But just then Donnie came swooping in and hit Tiger Claw hard with his bo, catching the assassin by surprise and sending him to the ground.

"Leo are you ok?" Donnie asked, grabbing Leo's hand and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine Donnie," Leo said. "Donnie look out!" Leo shouted and he shoved his younger brother away as Tiger Claw swung his chain at both of the, narrowly missing them. "Lets finish this," Leo growled as he and Donnie both got to their feet. But before they could make their move suddenly the lights came back in. With their night vision goggles on both brothers were blinded and couldn't see. Tiger Claw quickly used this to his advantage and attacked, sending both teens to the ground unconsious.

"Time to bring you to the Master," Tiger Claw said as he tied Leo and Donnie up and slung them over his shoulder. "He has special plans for you both. Deadly plans." Tiger Claw let out a evil laugh as he headed to Shredder's room to deliver Leo and Donnie to him

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 22 done. I apologize that its taking me so long to put a new chapter out but I've had a lot of medical things going on. But now that's done and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner. Thank you all for your patience and your reviews :)**


	23. Calling in Reinforcements

**A/N alrighty then folks I'm back with another chapter. I hope everyone is staying healthy during this terrible time and not getting to bored being in quarantine lol. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Enjoy ch 23**

**CH 23 Calling in Reinforcements**

Michelangelo was getting anxious. The youngest turtle hated just sitting around doing nothing. "Hey Mikey watch this!" three year old Jack cried out as he attempted to do a handstand. But the boy's arms weren't strong enough and he fell.

"You ok there little dude?" Michelangelo asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah I'm ok," Jack said with a giggle as he brushed his curly dark brown hair out of his eyes. Just then Hector came bounding in.

"Hiya!" the three year old cried out as he kicked the air. "I'm a ninja! Hiya!" Michelangelo couldn't help but smile as he watched the twins act like ninjas. Just then Hector picked up Michelangelo's nunchakus. "I'm gonna get ya!" Hector cried out as he began to swing the weapons at his brother.

"Whoa there little dude," Michelangelo said, getting out of bed and limping towards Hector. "These aren't play things," the freckle faced turtle said, taking the nunchakus from Hector.

"Ah man," Hector grumbled, his brown eyes filled with disappointment.

"Sorry little dude," Michelangelo said as he put his nunchakus away and limped back to his bed. Just then Elizabeth and Will entered the room.

"Boys," Elizabeth said. "Its nap time."

"Ah man," the twins said. "But Mommy we're having fun," Jack whined.

"No buts Jack," Elizabeth said sternly. "Bed time now."

"But we're not sleepy Mommy," Hector said, trying to suppress a yawn but failing. Will and Elizabeth smiled as their boys rubbed their eyes while denying that they were tired.

"Boys do as your mother says," Will said, giving his sons hugs. With that the boys let out disappointed groans and headed out with Elizabeth to be tucked in.

"I thought you should know we heard from your parents," Will said, sitting on the edge of Michelangelo's bed. "They made it to their destination and are working on helping your brothers."

"I hope they can help them," Michelangelo said softly. "It sucks that I can't be there to help."

"I understand your frustration Michelangelo," Will said, patting the youngest turtle's arm. "I wish I could help Yoshi and Shen too. But the best thing we can do for them is hope and pray that everything will be alright. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can do that," Michelangelo said with a smile. "Thanks Mr Turner."

"Call me Will," Will said with a smile as he hugged Michelangelo. The rest of the evening was spent trying to keep their minds off the impending danger the others were facing.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Shen and Yoshi had arrived and the couple had made their way into the center of the building. "I made a call to our friends," Yoshi said as they walked. "I told them where to meet us."

"That is very smart Yoshi," Shen said with a smile. "I have a feeling we will be needing their help. With that the couple continued to make their way through the building. "I patched into the security system," Shen whispered as they walked. "The dungeon should be right around this corner." But before they reached their destination they ran into trouble. Bradford was heading their way along with some Foot Soldiers. Yoshi quickly pushed Shen against the wall.

"Stay hidden," Yoshi whispered. "I will handle them."

"Yoshi I can help," Shen whispered back.

"No," Yoshi said. "I will not have you getting hurt Shen."

"Yoshi I can fight," Shen insisted. "I am not as helpless as you may think I am."

"The best way you can help is by staying hidden," Yoshi declared. "And I will not discuss this any further."

"But Yoshi I can," Shen began. But her words fell on deaf ears as Yoshi went into attack mode. It wasn't long before the Foot Soldiers were down and out. This just left Bradford.

"You won't find me so easy to take down rat," the brown bearded man said, cracking his knuckles. Yoshi said nothing. He just glared at the man and attacked. But Bradford was quicker than Yoshi expected and he had some difficulty taking down the man. Yoshi eventually got the upper hand and managed to get Bradford into a position where Shen was waiting. Shen hit Bradford hard with a metal rod that was nearby and knocked him out cold.

"I told you I could help," Shen said as she helped Yoshi tie up Bradford and the Foot Soldiers. Yoshi smiled at his wife.

"I never doubted you could," he said softly. Shen smiled back and took the keys Bradford had on his belt.

"Come," she said. "Let us find our sons." With that the husband and wife went to the dungeon. When they got their they saw April and Karai but there were no signs of the turtles. "April!" Shen cried out as she unlocked the cell and unchained April. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shen," April said with a smile as she hugged Shen.

"We're both fine," Karai said when Shen looked at her. "But you sons might not be."

"What do you mean?" Shen asked, her black eyes wide with worry.

"My father has them in his room," Karai explained. "I know his plans and they are not good."

"Where is his room?" Yoshi demanded.

"Follow me," Karai said as she ran out of the dungeon. The rest of the group quickly followed, hoping they wouldn't be to late to save the turtles.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in the Shredder's room things were not going so well for the turtles. Tiger Claw had delivered Leonardo and Donatello to the Shredder and had chained them up next to Raphael. "So," Shredder said as he walked back and forth in front of the brothers. All three of them had already been beaten. "Let us try again," the armor clad man said. "Where are Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen? Tell me and there will be no need for further pain."

"You can go to Hell tin skin," Raphael panted, spitting out blood that was coming from his mouth.

"Like we said before Shredder," Leonardo growled, as he glared at the Shredder. "We'll never betray our parents no matter what you do to us."

"Is that so?" Shredder said, staring at Leonardo, who glared back at his enemy.

"Yeah that is so," Donatello declared, trying to sound as tough as possible despite the fear and pain he was experiencing at the current moment. "So whatever you're going to do to us bring it on! We're not afraid of you!" Leonardo and Raphael both stared at their younger brother, both of them surprised at how fierce the genius turtle sounded.

"Very well," Shredder said, extending his blades as he prepared to strike the brothers once again.

"Master if I may suggest something," Haru said, emerging from the shadows.

"You may speak," Shredder said, motioning for Haru to step forward.

"I think I have a solution," Haru said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial. "This is a truth serum Stockman and I have been working on. It causes a great deal of pain as well. But I only have enough for one of them."

"You may proceed," Shredder said, stepping back slightly. Haru approached the brothers and stepped in front of Leonardo and a evil smile went across his face.

"You will do," Haru said as he stepped towards Leonardo. But the oldest turtle wasn't about to go down so easily. He kicked at Haru and narrowly missed the vial. "Hold his legs," Haru demanded. Shredder nodded towards Tiger Claw who grabbed Leonardo's legs. Haru grabbed a needle and put the serum into the needle. Haru made his way towards Leonardo and prepared to inject the serum into his arm. However before he could suddenly the vial was knocked from his hand and a voice called out. "Stop right there!" Haru turned to see who had shouted and his eyes went wide with surprise when he saw who was there.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 23 complete. I really didn't intend for this story to be as long as it is but what can I say? I just love writing this story. I also love reading reviews so please leave me one.**


	24. It all Comes to an End

**a/n well folks here we are at the final chapter. I appreciate the reviews even though there were very few of them. But they are appreciated none the less. enjoy ch 24**

**Ch 24 It all Comes to an End**

"What are you doing here?" Haru demanded as he glared at the two men that were before him.

"Stopping you," Riku declared as he and his brother, Kaito stepped forward. "It is not to late for redemption brother," Riku declared.

"You both are fools," Haru declared. "You have always been to soft. Just like Father was. I have initiative. I do what is right!"

"By allying yourself with a mad man?" Kaito said, glaring at Shredder. "And by harming children? How is that doing what is right Haru?!"

"They are not children Kaito!" Haru cried out. "They are freaks of nature! They do not belong in this world! And there is nothing you two can do to stop what is about to happen!"

"We can stop you brother," Riku said, his voice low and dark. "By any means necessary." With that the two brothers went into attack mode. But they had forgotten about Tiger Claw and the Foot Soldiers and soon the battle was on.

"Administer the serum Haru!" Shredder commanded. "Now!"

"Yes Master Shredder," Haru said as he grabbed the needle and grabbed Leo's arm. Just as he was about to inject the serum a shout was heard.

"Get away from my baby!" Shen shouted as she kicked Haru as hard as she could, sending the man flying through the air. The needle went skidding across the ground and Shen quickly grabbed it and smashed it on the ground. Yoshi had joined the fight along with April. Shen quickly went to free her sons. But the chains were strong and Shen was having difficulty freeing them.

"Need some help?" a voice asked. Shen turned and saw Karai standing there, a set of keys in her hand. Shen gave the young ninja a grateful smile and soon the turtles were free. But Haru had recovered from the attack and was furious to say the least.

"I will teach you freaks a lesson you won't soon forget," the Asian man hissed as he took a gun out from his pants pocket and aimed it at Leo and fried.

"Leo look out!" Donnie shouted, having seen Haru pull the gun out. Donnie shoved his older brother out of the way and the bullet barley missed them. Haru prepared to fire again but suddenly he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Riku was standing behind him with a metal tray in his hands.

"My brother has always been foolish," he said, shaking his head ruefully. But the victory was short lived as Tiger Claw came barreling in, taking both Riku and Donnie to the ground.

"Donnie!" Leo cried out, his brown eyes wide.

"Riku!' Kaito cried out at the same time. But before either one could help their brother Bradford came charging onto the scene along with about 20 Foot Soldiers. Bradford attacked, aiming for Leo and Kaito, who leapt to the side to avoid the hit. The rest of the group went to help but the Foot Soldiers quickly intercepted them.

"Shit where the Hell did all these guys come from?" Raph wondered as he punched one of the soldiers away.

"My father always has men waiting," Karai explained as she flipped a soldier over her head. "Just in case there's ever a attack." Raph was going to respond but a solider grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind him while another punched him hard in the face. Karai went to help but to her surprise she found her path blocked by Tiger Claw, who had knocked Donnie and Riku out cold.

"I always knew you were a traitor," the assassin snarled. "And I'm about to show you what happens to traitors!" With that Tiger Claw swung his chain, landing a direct hit to Karai's head, sending her to the ground. Karai shook her head in an effort to clear it. But Tiger Claw wasted no time and struck again, landing another hit to Karai's head. The young ninja cried out in pain as the blood poured down from her head. Tiger Claw kicked Karai hard in her side, sending her skidding across the ground. He was about to strike again when suddenly Shen and April came swooping in, delivering kicks to Tiger Claw's chest. The mutant tiger went sailing through the air and slammed into the wall. Shen and April wasted no time and grabbed Tiger Claw's chain and hit him hard with it, knocking him out cold. The two females then proceeded to chain him up tight.

"Are you alright young one?" Shen asked, helping Karai to her feet.

"Yeah I think so," Karai groaned as she wiped the blood away. Shen was about to say more but just then she heard Raph cry out in pain. Shen turned and saw that her son had fallen to the ground as one of the Foot Soldiers had hit him hard in his shell with his sword.

"Raphael!" Shen cried out, the terror clear in her voice.

"No!" Yoshi cried out as he kicked Bradford hard in the head, knocking him out cold. Leo and Kaito raced to help Raph and the two males quickly succeeded in taking down the Foot Soldiers with the help of April. By now Donnie and Riku had recovered from their attack and they also went to help. It wasn't long before the Foot Soldiers were taken out.

"I'm good," Raph grunted as Leo and Donnie helped him to his feet.

"Your shell is cracked Raph," Donnie said, looking at his brother's shell, which had a medium sized crack.

"I'll be fine Donnie," Raph insisted. "Now lets go kick some ass!"

"Enough!" Shredder boomed, causing every one to look at him. "Enough games! Now you face the Shredder!"

"Father enough!" Karai cried out, surprising the Shredder. "You've lost. Its over Father."

"It is not over yet daughter," Shredder said, his voice low and dark. "It is far from over!" With that Shredder raised his blades to strike his daughter.

"No!" Yoshi cried out, getting between Karai and Shredder. Using his walking stick Yoshi blocked Shredder's blow and delivered a hard kick the Shredder's stomach, winding him. Yoshi wasted no time and went to deliver another blow. But Shredder was ready and raised his blades catching Yoshi in the stomach. Yoshi crumpled to the ground as the blood flowed.

"Father!" Raph, Donnie and Leo cried out, their eyes wide in terror.

"Yoshi!" Shen cried at the same time, her black eyes wide. Then her horror became rage. "You have harmed my family for the last time!" she shouted, her voice filled with rage and anger. Looking over at Leo Raph and Donnie Shen nodded and together the family attacked. Shredder was taken off guard and stumbled backwards. Kaito and Riku were waiting. The two brothers attacked sending Shredder sailing through the air. Leo, Donnie and Raph worked together and succeeded in kicking Shredder into the stone wall, which collapsed, burying the armor clad man in rumble. Unfortunately this cause the building to become unstable and it began to collapse.

"We must go!" Shen cried out. The three brothers quickly grabbed Yoshi and began to run with Shen, Karai, April, Kaito and Riku right behind them.

"We cannot leave Haru!" Kaito cried out as he grabbed his younger brother. With that the group made their escape before the building collapsed behind them. Little did they know that Shredder was not dead as they thought he was. Tiger Claw and Bradford had grabbed Shredder and made their escape before the building crumbled completely.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group had reached the lair. This was after much discussion on rather they should bring Karai with them. But the group all agreed that she had more than proven herself by helping them so they knew they could trust her. Donnie quickly ran and got Elizabeth to help him with Yoshi, who had sustained a serious injury to his stomach. Kaito and Riku carried Yoshi to Donnie's lab son he could be properly taken care of.

"Dudes like what happened?" Mikey asked as he saw his father being carried. Then he saw Karai and his brown eyes widened. "And what's she doing here?" he demanded as Will helped him sit.

"Long story Mikey," Raph said as Leo helped him sit. "But here goes." With that Raph told his younger brother what had happened.

"Is Father gonna be ok?" Mikey asked, his voice low. Shen sat beside her youngest son and put her arm around him.

"Your father is strong my son," Shen said. "He is a fighter. If anyone can survive this it is him."

"Mom's right Mikey," Leo said, kneeling in front of his brother. "Father will be alright. I know he will be." Mikey smiled at his oldest brother and the rest of the evening was spent awaiting news on Yoshi.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After what seamed like days Donnie and Elizabeth appeared and were met by some very concerned faces. "How is Yoshi?' Shen asked.

"Yoshi will be fine," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Luckily the stab wound wasn't very deep and the blood loss was minimal. He should be fine in a few weeks."

"Thank you my dear friend," Shen said, hugging Elizabeth.

"You are very welcome," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You both did very well," Shen said as she hugged Donnie as well. "I am so proud of you Donatello."

"Thanks Mom," Donnie said with a smile. "I'm just glad Father will be alright."

"Come and see him," Elizabeth said. With that the group all left to see Yoshi.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The weeks past and soon three months had passed. Things were going quite well for the Hamato Family. Yoshi, Raph and Mikey had all recovered from their injuries and were now resuming their normal activities. Shen had been in charge of training while Yoshi recovered. Kaito and Riku had taken Haru back to Japan where he would receive his proper punishment. After much debate Karai decided to stay with the Hamatos until she was 18 and could get her own place. Karai was slowly adjusting to her new home. But there were times she missed her Father and wondered what happened to him. But today wasn't one of those days. Today Karai was beginning her training with Yoshi and his sons. As Karai prepared for training she couldn't help but smile and be thankful she was finally in a family that was loving and kind. This made Karai feel very happy and hopeful for the bright future she knew was ahead of her.

The End

**a/n well folks this story is finally complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure if I'm doing a sequel on this or not. Depends on what people want honestly. Anyways I hope everyone stays healthy, safe and secure during these horrible times we're in. Love to all and I'll be back soon with a new story.**


	25. Possible Sequel

**A/N Hey there everyone I have a question for you all. Would you be interested in reading a sequel to this story or should I go with a different idea? Let me know please.**


End file.
